


Drowning by Arianna |沉溺

by cinnabary



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scenes & Epilogues, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在第四季结尾，为了保护Ellison，隐藏他的哨兵能力，Blair向媒体声明自己的论文系伪造，因此失去学位。知道内情的Banks将Blair收入警局成为一名正式的警察，永远做Ellison的搭档。本文续写第四季结局，躲避疯狂媒体的两人到野外露营，却不慎发生意外，Blair身受重伤。而这恰好使他们在一次特殊任务中成为理想的伪装情侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310706) by [Arianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna/pseuds/Arianna). 



> 作者：Arianna  
> 翻译：故衣红莲  
> 译注：TS在天朝冷哭，自割腿肉。  
> 本文续原作，有失忆梗，前虐后甜。作者太太的感情描写非常细腻。  
> 水平有限，翻译错误请指正。  
> 译文同时发布在随缘：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-159240-1-1.html  
> 希望大家能去多给原作者点赞~！

\---  
感谢StarWatcher，我无比珍贵的Beta，她给了我极大的帮助。这个故事献给AuntyHill，是她才华横溢且引人遐思的画作激发了这个故事的灵感。  
\---

“当你今天走进树林，一定会遇上一个大惊喜——”

“停下，伙计！放开我！”Blair一边尖叫一边徒劳地挣扎，生动地展示出一个正努力把头从搭档腋下解救出来的男人形象。但其实如果他愿意他早就重获自由了。像他最近的尴尬处境一样愚蠢的真相是——被揉着头发就好像他快十岁而不是三十岁似的——感觉真是该死地好。在他唱歌时Simon宽容的取笑和环绕着警局房间的欢笑声温暖着他的灵魂，在这之前很长一段时间它都处在寒冷和恐惧中。Jim牢牢地抓着他让他贴紧自己的身体，而他在搭档腰带上方的脑袋已经快在极乐中涅槃了。无论如何他都不愿意这一刻停止，不管自己看起来有多么荒唐。天啊，Jim听起来那么高兴，因为他要成为一名警察，成为他永远的搭档的消息高兴得飘飘然。听着这一切，感受着这一切，Blair几乎要被快乐淹没，而他只能藉由这样令人羞耻的事实来阻止自己沉溺其中：他的嘴唇开始颤抖，他的眼睛感到烧灼般的疼痛。他不可能泪眼迷离地抽泣，那只会让Jim和其他人尴尬。

因此他和别人一起大笑，同时继续装模作样地在Jim的拥抱中挣扎。他聆听着他们的声音，仿佛紧抓着一根救命稻草，这样才不会被卷入自己情感的洪流。是的，他们都在放声大笑，但也许笑声的基调不尽相同。Sandburg能听见母亲的女高音，起伏不定，叽叽喳喳，这意味着她正假装笑着来掩饰她的不安和即将流出的眼泪，这让他感到悲伤。但是Brown和Rafe毫无节制地大笑着，听上去有着简单而发自内心的喜悦。Joel低沉的轻笑和Megan阴柔的咯咯笑声听起来仿佛知晓内情，这使得Blair的思绪停顿了。诚然，Megan知道真相，但是Joel？Sandburg鄙视了一下自己的智商，为自己竟然惊讶于Joel搞明白了一切。媒体的不实报道很可能只解释了他长期以来凭自己的能力发现的部分。Blair重新返回检查着Henri和Rafe的声音。笑声中没有任何勉强和隐藏的疑惑——他们同样通过那些传言知道了真相。还有Simon？好吧，他听起来极其放松高兴。他们都希望他留下，都仍然相信他，而这是最奇妙的礼物。

Jim的紧拥最终松开了。Sandburg将自己推离他的怀抱，直起身子把头发从脸上向后捋。“Ellison，我呸，”他气冲冲地讽刺道，“记着，我很快会配备一把枪而他们会训练我怎么用。我知道你住在哪儿，兄弟。”

这触发了又一轮狂欢。Blair和Jim相视露齿而笑，对彼此难以磨灭的喜爱之情在他们眼中闪烁。Sandburg轻轻晃了晃脑袋想，自己真是个废物。自己最好逃走然后跑进山里，而不是没完没了地庆幸Jim仍然希望自己介入他的生活。上帝，他让事情变糟了。

该死地他是这么爱Jim，哪怕Jim永远、永远不会以同样的方式爱着他都无所谓。因为深爱他，所以他不在乎当如此靠近那个男人，如此轻易地被触碰，并且永远察觉不到他所期望的意图时，那疼痛就仿佛在地狱里走了一个来回。因为无条件地爱着Jim Ellison,所以他想要的仅仅是他最好的朋友和搭档能够快乐——即便那找寻快乐的过程会引领Jim进入别人的怀抱，而那痛楚于他而言生不如死。热切地爱着他，但又单纯而卑微地感激着朋友和搭档的关系。当Ellison作为哨兵服役的时候，他将永远成为Jim的依靠。

爱他爱到足以接受成为一名警察的邀请，尽管他其实怕得要命，同时他关于枪支和暴力的一些根深蒂固的信仰被改变了……也许某天他会亲手杀了谁。

爱他爱到足以使自己经受任何怒气和嘲讽，怀疑和厌恶——他知道自己将在Cascade警局的大多数警员中遭遇这些。即便是在部门内，抛开他曾与他们相处四年的事实不谈，他不仅仅是一个被容许的驻守观察员，同样也被接纳和被欢迎……直到那场记者招待会。

Blair从没期望过会得到一个警徽。在这一切发生后，他甚至连想都没想过这件事会有一丁点可能。事实上他一直在巩固自己这段时间过后离开Cascade的决心，为了保护Jim的秘密，同时给他个人空间，像Jim仅仅一周前所要求的那样。该庆幸他们至少在某种程度上还是朋友。但是如果Simon乐意留下他，无视他的上任必然会带来的不满的声音，并且别人仍然足够相信他而乐意把他留在身边，那么他还没傻到让机会白白溜走。

天啊。他就要成为一名警察了！

Blair终于将自己的目光从Jim那里拽回，转向自己的母亲，她正站在一旁。他抬起胳膊，她冲进他的怀抱紧紧拥抱着他。

“你还好吗？”他轻声询问。周遭的男男女女仍在取笑Jim就要和一个嬉皮士做永远的搭档，并且仍叫他“长发男孩”，尽管他的头已经剃得像绵羊一样。

“噢，Blair，”她叹了口气，连一点简单的高兴都放弃表现出来。“这实在太危险了，我为你担心，亲爱的。”

他轻抚她的后背，平静地回答：“会没事的。妈，这是我想要的。”

她抽泣着，明亮的绿眼睛仍旧泪光闪烁。她将他推开一点，仔细地端详着他，满怀爱意和温柔地捧着他的脸：“我只想你快乐，Blair。所以如果这让你快乐，我会学着适应这一切，我保证。”

他感激地微笑着亲吻她的额头，然后他们放开了彼此。

“我，呃，我真的认为你和Jim只是需要一些时间来，你知道，重新建立联系，”她结结巴巴地说，显示出非同寻常的犹豫不决。“如果你想让我留下，我会的。但我已安排到镇上一个朋友那里拜访几天，  
然后我想会去Aspen处理一切。对我做过的事，我真的感到非常愧疚。”

Blair将她再度拉回自己的怀抱，给了她一个迅速而坚定的拥抱。“我告诉过你了，妈，没事的。我知道你那时只是想要帮忙，而且它确实起作用了，对吧？一切都很好。”

“Sandburg，我无意打扰，但是我能借用你一点时间吗？”Simon插入了他们的谈话。他听起来语调仍然很放松，但比刚才要严肃一些。

“当然，Simon，呃，队长，”Blair回答。但在他放开母亲前，他再次问道：“你确定你没事吗？”她用力点点头，他说：“好吧。去拜访你的朋友吧，离开Aspen前给我打个电话，这样我就知道你下一站要去哪儿。”

Naomi又点了点头默默转过身。Blair不太相信她的话，一直注视她离开房间才将注意力完全转移到Banks身上。Simon向他的办公室挥挥手，示意Jim过来加入他们。Blair将Banks的轮椅往前推，然后关上身后的门。Jim在围绕着小会议桌的其中一张椅子上坐下，无意识地按摩着疼痛的腿。当Blair坐在桌边时，他的目光中带着一点期待。

Simon从口袋中掏出一根雪茄摆弄着，沉默蔓延开去。伴随一声微小的叹息，他抬头看着他们：“你们都知道这事不会变成铺满一床的玫瑰花，对吗？等待所有恶名和猜测平静下来需要时间。”

两人严肃地颔首。Jim移开目光，嘴唇因为懊恼而紧抿。他轻声道：“也许我真的应该公开，Simon。也许就是现在。”

Banks还没回答就被Blair打断了：“啊-啊，没门，”他坚定地断言。“你或者部门最不需要的就是更多的疯子媒体。并且我他妈的不可能同意你给出更多会将你置于险境的信息。Jim，从这儿到纽约的每个坏蛋都会知道他们让你失去行动能力仅仅需要一束突然的令人眼盲的光线，或者有穿透力的噪音。忘了这茬吧。Simon，告诉他这真的是个坏主意。”

Banks点点头，尽管并不情愿。他比Ellison更不想让Blair被冠以骗子的名号。这是不公正的，那孩子将骗子的标签贴在自己身上，这确实是件需要好好处理的事情。“我没有不同意你的意见，Blair。但我们需要让更多人知道这个秘密。我可以搞定长官们，局长和地方检察官。他们不会乐意一直被蒙在鼓里，他们需要现在就知道。还有，嗯，我想我们需要找到一个平息谣言的办法，至少在这个部门里，说清楚你的论文并不像你自己说的那样是伪造的。我不能让你们中的任何一个置身险境，仅仅因为其他警察对们有意见或不信任你。如果我们处理得当，内部的流言将会被同僚中有一个哨兵的自豪感所终结，而你将会被当做低调的英雄——你会被尊敬而不是被诽谤。”

Sandburg抿起嘴唇思考着，然后叹了口气。他必须同意。Jim承担不起被同僚猜疑因而不幸地在紧急情况下被拖延的危险，他也不希望自己会重伤或被吊死风干。而如果他将要成为一名警察，这意味着他必须出庭作证。他们需要一个对策来解决他在群众中缺失的可信度——如果检察官不相信事实，整个状况从一开始就会变得非常绝望。他看着Jim，带点询问皱紧眉毛：“你对Simon的提议有异议吗？”

“没有。”Jim郑重地肯定道，“这只是你应得的很少很少的一部分，chief。”

“好，那么就交给我来运作这件事情，”Simon说，紧张的肩膀放松了些。最后这些都归结于政治关系，他知道怎么良好应付上级、同事和相关利益者。他正准备让他们离开回家去，有人敲了敲门，Joel伸进脑袋，神情沮丧。

“对不起，我不是有意打扰，但——”

“进来，Joel，”Simon挥手打断他。“什么事？”

年长的男人关上门转身面对着两位伙伴。“瞧，我知道在媒体那里事情现在炒的非常热。我突然想到，你们两个离开镇子一段时间等事情平息过去也不许是个坏主意。”他小心翼翼地建议到。

“你有什么打算，Joel？”Jim好奇地问。

“我兄弟在哥伦比亚河旁边有一块地。你只能坐船到达那儿，”Joel解释道。“非常偏远崎岖，除了船坞没有别的公共设施。但那是个很美的地方，适合钓鱼——并且非常以你。我拿到了他的船钥匙，他同意你们可以去那里，呆多久都行。”

Ellison点点头看着Blair，把选择权留给他。“你觉得呢，chief？”

“我觉得是个好主意！”Blair热烈地回应。他毫不掩饰感激之情，微笑着向Joel补充，“谢了伙计。”

Joel在口袋里掏钥匙和一小片纸，上面有离河最近的镇上的船坞方向，以及在哪里能找到野营地的详细说明。Jim转向Simon：“你能应付得来吗？”他问道。  
Simon挠挠脸颊。“你至少要离开一个星期，也许两个星期，好让你的腿痊愈。而我可以用这段时间把这里的事情安排妥当。你在哪里度过康复期取决于你，但我同意Joel的看法。我想离开一段时间，去个媒体找不到的地方会是个好主意。”

“那么我猜我们要去露营了。”Jim耸耸肩，微笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

他们一回到阁楼上就遇见了一大群记者，他们听说Ellison今天早些时候出院了，都想知道他对Blair在发布会上的惊人忏悔作何评价。另外一些记者大喊大叫地向Blair提问题，问他为什么选择犯下如此的欺诈罪行，他被赶出Rainier后将来会如何，为什么他要在表面看来的最好朋友的能力这件事上说谎，还有他是否对Ellison现在仍旧跟他说话感到感激？

“没有评价！”记者拥挤着将麦克风和摄像头推到他脸上的时候Jim愤怒地厉声道。他感觉他们正在受一种夹道鞭打的刑罚，直到他对着那些脸使劲关上通往他们房子入口的门。“老天爷，”他有气无力地走向电梯，一面嘟哝着，Blair在他身后半步远。“他们就像围在尸体边的一群秃鹫。”

Blair什么也没说。等着电梯门打开的时候Jim转向他，Sandburg盯着自己的鞋子，头发垂落掩住了他苍白的脸。Ellison伸出手握住他的肩膀，轻轻地问：“你还好吗？”

Blair点点头，挺直肩膀抬起脸，尽管仍旧躲避着Jim的目光。“我还在适应。”他尽可能地平静回答。“只要有另外一些大新闻发生，他们很快就会失去兴趣的。没什么大不了的。”

Jim的心因为他的搭档的话缩紧了。“没什么大不了的？”他重复道。然后伸出手臂环住Blair的肩膀把他拖进一个拥抱里。“唉，chief，”他低声说，“该死的我真的很抱歉。”

但Blair摇摇头。“伙计，对你来说没什么好抱歉的。Naomi和我自己一手造成了这个烂摊子。”当门终于打开，他紧随Jim进入电梯，他补充道：“我真的没事，Jim。我没有失去，也没有放弃任何比我们的友谊更重要的东西。只要我们之间没问题，我就没问题。”

Jim盯着他点点头，但看起来并不开心。为了保护他，Sandburg已经放弃了太多东西，Jim也足够聪明到领悟他自己的行为很可能加速了那场戏剧化而人人皆知的牺牲。如果他没有该死地淹没在混乱的情绪里，如果他能明智地讨论发生了什么，而不是发出可怕的宣言声称自己被弄得感觉像个怪物，并说关于他们之间的一切都完蛋了——如果他能停下来倾听而不是摔门而去，留Blair一个人尽可能地弥补一切——也许事情能有不同的结果。但他的确大发雷霆，Sandburg也的确被一个人留下尽可能快地处理烂摊子。按照Sandburg式的处理方式，那孩子修补好了一切，除了他自己——他自己彻彻底底地完蛋了。

Jim永远也不会忘记在镇中心的会议室看的那场发布会。当他无助地站在那儿听Blair痛斥他自己的时候，他被完完全全地惊呆了。他甚至从没想过这件事会发生，而它的确没有任何他认为必要或觉得舒服的地方。但它发生了，不可更改。媒体甚至为了娱乐举办他的“现身派对”。上帝，这整件事多像马戏团表演。他叹着气轻轻摇头，看着这古老玩意儿缓慢向三楼上升时门上的指示灯。他本应该去做，本应当诚恳地面对公众。他不能否认Blair不希望他那么做时他感到一阵轻松，但这轻松带来的舒适已被罪恶感淹没了。

电梯门开时他思绪游离，Blair碰碰他的胳膊将他拉回现实。他无言地让Ssandburg引导自己走过通向公寓的走廊，依靠着朋友的扶持，仿佛依靠一根手杖蹒跚前行。

Blair又一次试图使他宽心，“说真的，Jim——停止担心这件事吧。我很好。现在我们收拾收拾东西然后离开这儿，”他的轻松和兴高采烈溢于言表，“我不知道你怎么样，我可是能听见鱼在呼唤我们。”他提高音调，语气戏谑，随后咧嘴一笑：“来嘛！来抓我呀！来抓我呀！我打赌你不敢！”

在Blair开锁然后把门拉开的时候，Jim好奇自己怎么会有如此大的幸运，有一个真正爱自己的朋友，无论如何。他可以看清他恐惧、愤怒和仇恨的话语下面隐藏的那颗痛苦羞愧的脆弱的心，他不计代价地留在他身边。尽管他可以找到词汇来表达自己的无限感激，或者Blair的忠诚让他感觉自己多么卑微，他却没能说出口。他的喉咙被泪水所梗，如果不紧紧地将嘴唇紧抿成一条线它们就会颤抖起来。但，上帝，知道Sandburg为他牺牲了什么让他感觉心都碎了。

\----  
当他们把各自的物品放到一起并用手推车推下楼时媒体已经消失，显然以为他们今天都在家里了。Blair帮Jim进到卡车里，然后返回房子拿他们露营用的设备：一顶双人小帐篷，睡袋，厨具等等。他们在路上停了一下好购买足够的物资，但有了租来的摩托艇，他们就可以随时到最近的镇上买东西。

Blair将所有东西放入卡车后车厢，然后捆好油帆布，挖苦般地对自己笑了笑。这次的旅程会比上次容易多了，那次他们必须背着够一星期吃的食物远足。他走到驾驶位那边，抬头看了看阁楼的阳台，艰难地吞咽着想起一切会变得有多不同。他原本想着自己现在会被赶出来，并没有Jim随行，独自踏上离开852号公寓的悲惨旅程。他会面对孤独的公路，去只有上帝知道的什么遥远地方来整理他混乱一团的生活。

\----  
但是事情没有那样发展。Jim的愤怒已经过去，当Jim扔给他那个警徽的时候，那就是对他们的友谊和搭档关系的肯定。事情变好了，特别好。比他清理了自己在Rainier的办公室，然后动身去市中心，在交接观察工作前最后看一眼重案组的那天早上所敢期望的要好太多了。

当他们在为旅行收拾行李的时候，Jim还好奇Blair怎么能那么快就打包好了，比他快好多。但Sandburg没有承认其实他早就把东西都打包好了，他只需要把一些东西从箱子里转移到背包里。

Blair启动点火开关，战栗地想到自己差一点就一走了之，错误地以为Jim真的再也不想在身边看到他。

Jim注意到那个微小的抖颤，皱了皱眉弯腰打开暖气。Sandburg总是觉得冷，而从海上吹来的风也确实有些凛冽。“你还好吗，chief？”他问。

“再好没有了。”Blair以一个明亮的笑容回应，一面退出街道驶向高速公路。“我都快高兴得跳起舞了。”

“别在你开我车的时候跳，少年。”Jim作出严厉的样子粗声说，但他的心却因为Blair脸上明显的喜悦神情和眼睛里的笑意而轻松起来。

“别担心，”Blair漫不经心地反驳，“反正带着条不出力的腿你也跟不上我的节奏呀。”

Ellison生气地哼了一声，但在他转过脸看向窗外的时候，却无法阻止笑意偷偷地在脸上浮现。他必须想点真正的好东西来回报Joel所给予的这些。一起出发，到和平宁静的荒野里去找乐子，是他们能做的最好的事。重新找回生活的平衡，将所有操蛋的事情丢在身后。


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

当他们到达高速公路时天空呈现出罕见的清澈蔚蓝，但风仍旧以不断增长的势头吹打着卡车。他们将环绕城市的平旷土地丢在身后，驶入一条密林环绕的道路。乌云正从头顶掠过，过早地将天光淹没于一片昏暗之中。

Blair向Jim投去快速的一瞥，然后逐渐加大了踩油门的力道，逼近限速。路面没有什么障碍，能见度还很不错，但他不想在河上遭遇一场突如其来的倾盆大雨。Jim没有看他，只是笑着耸了耸肩，暗示自己并没忽略那缓慢的加速。

四十五分钟后他们驶入一小块圆形空地，发现那破旧的摩托艇正在他们的指示图标定的地方，于是启动它然后锁上了卡车。在出发去找一个隐蔽的藏身处前，Blair将头发扎在脑后以免它们一直往脸上吹。Jim努力压过呼啸的风声和老旧发动机的轰鸣大喊着方位，Sandburg则顶着逆流和强风驾驶小艇。

当他们找到一个小海湾，把船拴进摇摇晃晃的旧船坞时，风已经变得猛烈而寒冷，但这小海湾的庇护所仍旧在某种程度上缄默地发挥着威力。Jim尽力帮忙，但Blair很快就打发他去支帐篷和放进睡袋，他自己则将剩余的装备和给养通过一个小斜坡运送到树木遮挡的野营地。

但他还没有运完最后一趟暴雨就倾盆而下，几秒钟内就把他浇个透湿。他滑倒在突然变得泥泞的沼泽里，笑着自己随天气而来的无法避免的坏运气。他不会一个人经受这些，潮湿和寒冷是西北沿海的热带雨林每个人都要遭遇的。尽管从达观的角度他接受了倾盆大雨的抽打和令人行路艰难的强风，但他不能克制牙齿打战肌肤颤抖。

他把他们粗呢制的衣服袋子扔进Jim准备的小庇护所，紧跟着自己也笑着一头扎了进去。“噢，伙计，”他大笑着，“我们在宝贵的生命中做过什么遭到这样的报应？”

“也许因为我们曾经在沙漠里无时无刻地抱怨高温和缺水，”Jim咕哝着。Blair朝他笑了笑，对Jim放松到足以取笑他们之前的生活感到高兴——Ellison肯定不相信这个。

Jim回给他一个大大咧咧的笑容，然后走过去在他感冒前帮他脱下湿透的衣服。牛仔裤，衬衫，袜子和内衣都湿得不能再湿了，所以他把它们扔了出去，拖出暖和的慢跑服、厚毛衣和干燥的厚袜子，在Jim用毛巾大力擦干他头发的时候偷笑起来。

他只把一件风衣留在帐篷里，希望它明天早上会干。如果天气持续下去，他想要一件没被冷雨浸透的夹克。

生火是没希望了。Jim在储备里窸窸窣窣翻找着拿出三明治的配菜和几瓶水。Blair钻进睡袋里，Jim把他自己那件干外套盖在上面，渐渐地Blair抖得没那么厉害了。

头顶雷声隆隆，雨点以强而快的节奏敲击在帐篷上，风声环绕着他们在树木间呼啸。感觉仿佛他们正身处世界末日，藏身于地球上最后一小块干燥的地方。夜幕很快降落，为这持续的风暴推波助澜。

Blair吸吸鼻子在睡袋里蜷缩起来，因为太紧张难以入睡，但目光几乎无法穿透逐渐侵蚀的黑暗。“你的腿怎么样？”他问。“我打赌这样的潮湿天气不会有任何帮助。”

“还好，”Jim回答道，在自己的睡袋里翻个身想躺得更舒服些，然后低低咕哝了一声将刚才那个隐忍的回答推翻了。

“对，显然它好多了。”Blair低声说，摇了摇头：“你的控制力呢？”

在Jim哼哼唧唧的时候，Blair一直用语言引导他重新进行精神的控制定位，直到他感觉舒服些了。

然后沉默突然在他们之间涌出，他们听着雨声迷失在各自的思绪里。

Blair在想他多希望自己能爬进Jim的睡袋里然后全部脱光。但很快他就将自己召唤出的精神图景推到一边——Jim太近也太机警，足以察觉到费洛蒙和麝香的激增，尽管就像Ellison意识到的那样，他们的性别的确错了。为了转移自己的注意力，Sandburg开始祈祷，其中最美妙的一件就是他仍旧是他的哨兵生命中的一部分。这次他真的以为自己就要失去Jim，而年长的男人永远也不会原谅他或继续他们的友情，更不用说搭档关系了。

当然，在Rainier受到的排斥确实让人感到很痛苦——在很多时候。但他不会让自己总是想那些。作为一个学者，一个专业学生在这些精致而封闭的大厅里度过的这段人生，已经结束了。Sandburg惊讶于自己并没像自己曾以为的那样伤感，权衡自己继续做Jim搭档的可能性，这种失去并不是最难以承受的。那并不意味着他就会放弃学习。他只是在正式体制外做这件事，但他不可能不学习。他喜欢探索新事物，太好奇以至于不可能改变他与世界互动的方式。

而如果他没有度过将近四年尾随着Jim身影的日子，成为正式意义上的警察也并不像它本应该的那样好。他经历过枪战，甚至被枪击过。他曾被绑架，生命不止一次受到过严重威胁。他拿过武器，甚至在一些生死攸关的时刻向别人射击过。他不觉得自己真正射中了谁，但那并不意味着他不是故意开火。杀掉另一个人的念头仍然让他感到窒息恐惧，但是，嘿，战士必须去做这些。警察必须去做这些。成为一个保护着他的社区不受掠夺的男人的向导和搭档是工作的一部分。如果他真的想有效地指引Jim，他不得不采取一切手段。并且他发现，在他自己的方面，和Jim一起工作时自己的确能产生一些好的影响，他喜欢这个现象。保护无辜者，将坏蛋驱逐出街区，可以带来非常具体的快乐。

不，最艰难的不是放弃自己余生做一个教授和研究者的梦想，或是成为一名警察。最艰难的是自从Alex在喷泉谋杀他，Jim和自己建立精神连接以来，这几个月他被如何对待。当他死去的时候，Jim是他最好的朋友，他的兄弟，甚至，整件事中最令他伤心的，死亡所带来的最痛的部分，是他相信自己失去了Jim，因为Jim觉得自己被背叛——他们之间已没有任何挽回的余地。被Ellison用神秘的魔法救回复活后，他意识到自己爱上了Jim。他深爱着这个人，用他身体的每一寸，他的整颗心和全部的灵魂。

这让他恐惧又迷惑。他不知道发生了什么，Jim也不告诉他灵魂融合的事——或许是在Alex的事之后Ellison不屑于再提起。妈的，在这种情况下不把事情放在心上真的太难了。太难了。 尽管努力让自己客观而专业，Blair仍旧知道自己有段时间迷失了，沉湎于愤怒。幸运的是没人注意到，除了指责Brad Ventriss那个混蛋。

他曾尝试控制自己的感情——并且我指责Jim的控制问题，他讽刺地想。但是上帝，每天，每次，被离得那样近、那样多地触碰，却不能以他极其渴望的方式触碰他和被触碰。在他的怀抱中，他将自己蜷缩起来，将感情深藏，所以Jim永远不会怀疑，只留他一人独自感受——他是如何每时每刻都在疼痛着，为了他永远不会永拥有的东西。

但这总比别的选择要好多了。Sandburg根本没想过，如果他没能留在离Ellison很近的地方，他不久前已经死了。他只是不能想象，不能想象——自己会在除了Jim身边以外的任何地方感到快乐。他知道自己获得了一个奇迹。Simon希望他回来，一离开学校就做重案组的全职员工，并且乐意用Banks拥有的全部影响力来把一个所谓的骗子在第一时间弄进组织，真是令人难以置信。所以Sandburg将心神用以感受这意外恩典带来的喜悦，用它筑起一座高墙来抵抗单恋的激情和痛苦。

Jim的手轻柔地抚弄着他仍然潮湿的头发，从前额向后拨弄着。Blair吓了一跳，后知后觉自己完全沉浸在了自己的思绪中。

“你还好吗，chief？”Jim轻声关切道。“你太安静了。对一个之前说高兴得要跳舞的人来说，你看起来还有点难过。”

见鬼。他一时走神把这个忘记了。他看不清脸前一英尺的东西，但Jim可以把他看得清清楚楚。作为弥补，他对着黑暗慢慢笑了一下。

“怎么啦，你想跳舞吗？这个地方是有点挤，不过，嘿，我可以试试。”他一面调侃，一面移动身体用自己的肩膀开玩笑地顶了Jim一下。

Ellison轻轻敲了一下他的头，他偷笑起来，然后转过脸朝着Jim，问他：“怎么才能让你相信我真的没事呢？我没有不高兴，一点也没有。事实上我都不能相信有那么幸运，Simon会支持我们。并且，”他停顿了一下，睫毛低垂合上眼睛，“你会希望我在很长一段时间里做你的搭档。”为了缓和气氛，他淘气地补充道：“可不是每个人都会相信我让我拿枪，特别是我不在他们后面的时候。”

Jim一开始没回答，Blair都开始觉得他已经走神了。但是在他搭档开始说话的时候，Sandburg为Jim声音中犹豫的坦诚和饱含的情感所惊讶。也许因为黑暗，夜雨，还有处在某个荒山野岭的感觉，平时Jim不会这么精力充沛，他也不会经常说这些：“比起我值得拥有的朋友，你要好得太多太多了，chief。你是我曾经有过的最好的，或许也是将来最好的。”他犹豫了一会儿，声音沙哑地补充：“我知道有时候我做事不过脑子。我不是……我之前说的那些话不是出于本心，嗯，你知道的。”他叹了口气。“我很抱歉自己离开留你一个人去弥补一切……如果我留下和你谈谈，也许我们本能想出一个让你不要付出那么多的办法。”Jim再次停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。“你说对于我希望你做我的搭档感到幸运。Chief，你得知道我才是那个幸运儿——你愿意做你做的那些事情，而且——噢，去他的。我不擅长这个。但你留下来我感到很幸运，你没有走。你愿意经历这些，尽管我知道这不是你真正想要的，只是无从选择……”

Jim的声音消失了。Blair挣扎着坐起来面对ellison。“Jim，看着我。”他坚定地要求道：“我看不见你，但我知道你能看见我，对吗？”

“对。”

“你正在听我的心跳，这样你就会知道我是不是在说谎或别的什么，对吧？”

“是的。”

“好，听我说，大家伙，仔细听，”他近乎严厉地说，“在我整个生命中，我的梦想就是找到一个哨兵。当然了，我热爱人类学——它关于人类和社会如何运作或最终毁灭。它里面要学的东西太多太多了。我仍旧可以学习——书本就在那儿，网络上的链接也仍然有效。是的，我喜欢教学，并且仍然可以在每天与人的交流当中去教学，分享知识，鼓励好奇心和优秀的表现。但我最高的目标是找到一个哨兵。我找到了你。我成为了你的朋友。现在在我们余下的职业生涯里，我做了你的搭档。你他妈到底觉得还有什么东西对我来说是真正比这个还重要的？你是我最好的朋友，Jim。”

Blair停下来，呼出一口气，笨拙地在黑暗里找到并捉住Ellison的手臂。“我知道你沮丧时说的那些话不是真心的，每个人都会这样，Jim，人就是这样。我一直跟你生活在一起这么多年了，可能有时候比你自己还要了解你。别再责备自己。我没想让那个论文泄露，但即便我没把它泄露出去，那论文确实是我写的。你有权对我、我母亲，还有这个世界大发雷霆。但那不意味着你不感到受伤——也不意味着你不再以朋友的立场来关心我。如果你因为那件事而恨我，你会好好教训我然后踹着我的屁股把我赶走，但你没那么做。放松，伙计，一切都很好，好吗？”

“为什么，chief？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么你用毕生寻找一个哨兵？见鬼，我在遇见你之前从没听说过这样的事，大部分人都没有。”

Blair被这问题难住了。他摇摇头移开目光，仔细思索着。“说实话我不知道，Jim，”他最后喃喃道。“也许我在很小的时候听过这样的故事。天知道，在我几乎还不会说话的时候我就见过这世上最著名的萨满和古鲁*。我就是一直知道什么地方有个哨兵，我必须找到他。”

“我真高兴你从没有放弃寻找，Blair。"

Blair小声笑了。“Jim，你在偷偷用止痛药什么的吗？今天晚上听起来都不像你了。”

“为什么？“Ellison问道。然后他很快抬起手挡住那个答案。“别回答，”他说，知道Blair在黑暗中看不见他。他犹豫地继续道，“我不知  
道，Blair。我猜只是因为最近几个月发生太多事情了。我一直在思考，自从喷、喷泉那件事之后，我……我几乎摆脱它了，但我永远也不能原谅自己——”

“Jim，都过去了。你带我回来了，记得吗？”

“是的。但是如果我没有，如果奇迹根本没发生……我甚至不想再去尝试一下那样的感受，你知道吗？当……当看到你没有呼吸，心脏  
停跳时的感觉。”

“谢谢你，Jim。”Sandburg轻声呢喃，灵魂被感动了。他终于意识到自己不该和Ellison争论，仅仅接受这忠诚和坦率的礼物就足够。这是不宣之于口的无价之宝，被疼痛的真诚所交付。他躺回去，翻了个身好让自己的脑袋枕在Jim的肩膀上。“我在这里，而且很长，很长，非常长的时间内都不打算去任何地方。”

Jim的回答是抬起胳膊环住Blair，把他拉得更近了写，他的脸贴着年轻人的卷发。

他们听着风暴声陷入沉睡，呼啸的风和雨点持续不断的敲击就在他们帐篷的头顶。  
\----

第二天一直在下雨，有时候很大有时是平稳的毛毛雨。除了在很短的时间内飞快地出去响应一下自然的召唤，其余的时间他们都被困在帐篷里，玩纸牌，吃压缩三明治，以弥补把它们带来的错误。Blair读一个他从博士那里借来的学术论文时，Ellison打了一下午瞌睡。那天晚上他们躺下睡觉的时候雨还在下，他们再一次挤在一起取暖。

\----

当Blair在第二个早晨从他们的隐居地醒来时，他发现雨终于停了，尽管空气感觉又闷又湿。透过帆布滤进来的光线暗淡而令人沮丧。Blair打着哈欠轻轻脱离Jim的怀抱，但对于自己的小小移动惊醒了哨兵一点也不惊讶。

“做好梦了吗，chief？”Jim取笑道。在Blair滚走前他感到硬硬的勃起顶着自己的屁股。晨勃一点也不稀奇，他没有放在心上。

“啊，对呀，”Blair舒了口气，充满幽默感地咯咯笑。“我梦见自己被最迷人的造物操了，也想操回去。”他摇摇头，抱怨道，“可你看看我醒了之后发现了什么，简直失望透顶。”无视Jim的哼声，他爬出睡袋，爬到帐篷入口解开绳子，然后将帘子放回去。他们周围的世界朦胧昏暗，缭绕着厚而低的雾气，在树间和河面上盘旋。他抽抽鼻子，将头发向后拨：“我正要，呃，抚慰一下我的‘失望’，然后看看能不能找到足够干的枯枝落叶来生火。”

“留在河流的视域之内，Sandburg，”Jim拖长声音，“如果你在森林里迷路了我可不打算去追踪你。”

“噢，有意思，”Blair回过头，假装生气地抗议，“仅仅因为我没法听几英里远的东西，看不见模糊的小径，没法靠嗅觉找到一条路返回文明世界，你就嘲笑我。非常好，Jim。”但当他捕捉到Ellison嘴唇和眼睛泄露的微弱的疼痛痕迹，他温柔地补充：“你在周围走走的时候，把痛觉的感受调小些——调小，可别全关了。”

然后他溜出帐篷，对于自己被当成个迷路的孩子或什么找不到路的人不满地嘟囔了几句。当他听见Jim在他身后呵呵笑的时候，他也咧开嘴笑了。来到一个合适的私密地方时，他用愉快的语气补充道，“我要准备抚慰一下我的‘失望’了，Jim，所以你可能会想停止监听我一会儿。“

从帐篷那里爆发出一阵笑声，Blair偷偷笑了。Jim这么放松地开着玩笑，把那些事抛在了脑后；他们两个都是。  
\---  
*译注：  
萨满，源自通古斯语saman与北美印第安语shamman，原词含有：智者、晓彻、探究、等意，后逐渐演变为萨满教巫师即跳神之人的专称。  
古鲁：印度教中的灵魂引导者。


	4. Chapter 4

Blair没过多久就回来了，怀里抱着从那些倒掉的树下面搜集来的小树枝。柴火有点湿，但没被大雨浸泡过，拿来生火煮咖啡做早饭已经足够了。Jim已经把他前两个晚上丢出去的湿衣服挂在树枝上晾，湿气仍然很重，要晾干恐怕要过好一段时间。

“所以你梦里那个上帝的造物是谁，chief？”Jim大胆地问。尽管面无表情，他的眼睛却亮闪闪的。

“我告诉你干嘛？等着被嘲笑吗？然后等我们回家了你告诉每个人来笑话我？”Blair拒绝道。“没门。有些事得保留隐私。”

Jim转转眼珠奚落他，“我只是好奇什么会让那个人那么‘神’。你介意告诉我吗？”

Blair蹲在他生起的火堆前，沉默了一会儿。他知道Jim在等着他描述一个风骚迷人的少妇，但是他不能那么做。如果他说谎了，Jim会知道，也许会怀疑，因为话题本身这么无伤大雅又无聊。他一直低着头，注意力放在木头上。他回答了事实，但语气很调侃。“我的梦中情人有最美丽的心灵，最温柔的抚触……真正的极品，兄弟。”

“美丽的心灵，chief？”Jim不敢相信地重复了一遍。“我还以为会是更……实在点的东西呢。”

“我知道，”Sandburg抬起头笑得有点邪恶。“那是因为在禁欲和人模人样的外表下，往往隐藏着一个老淫棍。”

“老？”

然后事情就这样了，开点轻松的玩笑，准备早餐，吃饭后Blair把脏盘子拿到河边去洗。他环视四周，长满松树的山坡此时在灰雾中若隐若现。不是个特别适合远足的天气，Jim也没法出去。天气也太冷了，没法钓一整天鱼。一切都裹在水雾之中扭曲失真。  
这给了他一个灵感。

“嘿，Jim，”他回帐篷时叫道。“我觉得今天相当完美……”

“你又有什么奇怪的念头让你觉得今天很完美了，Sandburg？”Ellison不高兴地打断他，看着浓雾。

“……适合做练习，”Blair把话说完，挑起眉毛等待回应。

“练习？”Jim惊呆了。“你一定是在逗我。在这儿？现在？”

Blair没因为意料之中的回应觉得气馁，一边笑一边点头。“对，兄弟。看，声音被水声和雾气扭曲了，再加上山峦之间的回声，对吧？你还能找到更好的时间来磨练你的听力吗？你可不能说这不相干，这不是我们在小瀑布城，在近海的人造砖块和钢铁构成的悬崖里能遇见的天气。我可以坐船到河心去，抛锚之后给你一些能听到的方向信息。你就坐在这儿，舒舒服服地在你的木头上，记下你认为自己听到我说的或者别的声音，然后我会再做一次。当我回来可以比较一下是否有失真，然后我们就来解决怎么纠正它。来嘛，Jim，”当ellison看起来没那么震惊了，他继续劝诱道：“这是件有用的事儿。”

Jim勉强点点头，在行李里摸索纸笔。它们本来是拿来给纸牌游戏记分的。Blair从帐篷里拿出夹克和望远镜，带着他的“研究工具”爬上船，慢慢驶出码头开进宽阔的河中。

“花一分钟来适应那些你能轻易听见的，Jim。”一关掉引擎，将锚抛入水中，Blair就低声说道。

每隔一段时间Blair就在河上移动一下方位，以便看看这是否会对Jim的听觉有什么不同的影响。最后一次他把船停在靠近一股嘈杂激流的上游，在一个断崖下面。他知道撞击声和回音会增加挑战性。

起初在望远镜中他看见Jim迷惑的表情，知道Jim没有听见他的声音。他向朋友发出一个信号，要他注意到流水的声音并把那些声音排除掉。这在某种程度上是个关键的测试，激流的噪音带来的影响在某种程度上相当于白噪音发生器。如果Jim能意识到并克服这些声音，在又遇到这些发声器的时候就不会那么束手无策了，就像Brackett一年前做的那样。从喜悦的表情中，他知道Jim已经在 这场挑战中获胜，开始听见他隐藏在这些互相碰撞的声音中的低语。

又过了十五分钟，训练已经满一个小时了，他觉得他们已经做得足够多，也能看见Ellison的肩膀因疲倦而塌下来。“行啦，就这样，”他大声喊着，这样Jim不用全神贯注也能听见。“我马上就来，放松。”

Ellison呼出一口气活动着脖颈和肩膀——但当地面在他脚下毫无预兆地轻轻震动时，他再度僵住了。他抓住身边的巨岩保持平衡直到那场小地震的余波过去，然后看向Blair。他正坐在船上做笔记。由于船只原本就在激流中颠簸，Blair并未察觉地面的微小震动。紧接着Jim清晰地听见了一些奇怪的声音。

他微微侧着头全神贯注地听那圆润的抽吸声音，就在某个非常近的地方，他努力想弄明白它的确切位置。紧接着他听见枝条一起折断，尽管并没有风。他抬头看着上面的森林，眨眨眼睛使视线清晰起来。一开始他并不相信自己看到了什么，紧接着他张大了嘴巴，意识到森林的一部分正不可阻挡地沿着陡峭的山坡向下滑落——直冲向Blair所在的河面上方那令人生畏的悬崖。

他转向Blair急迫地大喊“塌方！”但Blair被激流声音所包围，没有听见他的话。Jim疯狂地转身跌跌撞撞地扑到早上篝火的余烬旁边，尽快拿起他的背包。他掏出枪对着天上开了一枪。

Blair抬起头，被空中尖利的声响吓了一跳，目光立刻落在Jim身上。

Ellison又一次大喊，“塌方！”一边指向河流上方的悬崖上那部分飞速冲下来的泥土和树木。

随着Jim的手势，Blair向上一看，顿时目瞪口呆。悬崖脚下离他坐的地方只有几码远，这意味着半个山头会以一列运货火车的速度直接砸在他身上。

“Shit！”他咒骂着切断锚绳，扑过去启动引擎，好让自己逃离一大堆连根拔起的树木、巨石和成吨的意图。但是老旧的引擎气急败坏地咳嗽着，因为被潮湿冒犯而不肯启动。Blair艰难地咽了一下口水，努力让自己冷静下来，知道猛推驾驶装置也不会有任何帮助。“拜托，”他又试了一次，绝望地祈求道。

“Sandburg！”Jim在岸上徒劳地呼喊，一瘸一拐地走到水边。“移动啊！”

引擎终于启动，但是太迟了。就在Blair驶出危险区域的时候，巨木在他周围翻滚着落入河中，激起大股水流，夹杂着泥浆和碎片旋转，向四面八方发出冲击，危险地撞击着小船，让它难以掌控。一块硕大的岩石撞碎了船头，导致旧船大幅倾斜，把Blair抛出了舷外。

他挣扎着呼吸空气，疯狂地蹬水，和骤然湿透的夹克衣物带来的阻力搏斗。他在水中扭动着，疯狂地寻找船，希望能抓住它的边缘让自己漂浮着，但它已经不见了，彻底碎裂沉没了。更多的滑坡坠入河中，泥水喷溅，在急流中激起巨大的漩涡；巨木在压力下破碎，发出雷鸣般折断的声音，将散落的粗大枝条推进越发混乱的河流中心。那有力而快速的水流裹挟着他和残骸，他被包围着，不停地被粗大的树枝抽打。随便抓住一个然后让自己保持漂浮的想法相当诱人，但滑坡没有停止，他不得不在自己被压碎之前离开。

Blair抛弃了他的夹克，剥掉了衬衫，甚至用脚尖脱掉了运动鞋。他在重重破坏中艰难地掉头游向Jim，希望水流可以帮助他。但一根沉重的大树枝落入河中，擦伤了他的后脑勺，让他沉到水面下去了。

他拼命抑制恐慌，猛推那些把他挤下去的树枝，他的肺因为需要空气而濒临爆炸。

别再来一次了！他绝望而惊恐地想着。他必须到水面上去！他必须呼吸！

最后不知怎么的，他理清了那些纠缠的枝条，奋力地蹬水朝着头顶的一线微光游去。上帝，它看起来那么远！他怎么会沉这么深的？  
他必须呼吸到空气！但他的肋骨受伤了，一只手臂也不能正常工作。周围正在变黑，水流翻搅着泥浆和碎片——他的眼前慢慢模糊了——他几乎看不见自己要去的方向了。肺部正因为渴求空气而几乎炸裂，而他带着令人恶心的惊恐意识到他再也无法闭气了。

他用尽所剩的力量去求生，他的右手和前臂已经破开了水面……

但另一棵树或一块落石撞向他，他忍不住痛苦的喘息，水涌进了他的鼻子和嘴巴。Blair疯狂地挣扎着，陷入了完全的恐慌，知道自己毫无疑问地又一次溺水*了。Sandburg最后一次感到令人眼盲的击打落在他的头侧——然后什么都没有了。

译注：此处的原词是标题drowning.标题它双关嘛所以译成“沉溺”，你们懂的……


	5. Chapter 5

Jim站在岸边，恐惧令他全身僵硬。他诅咒自己的无能为力，什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着Blair和旧船的引擎搏斗。但当巨岩冲向小船，Blair被抛入水中时，Jim踢掉鞋子脱掉了衬衫。情势要命地紧迫，强迫他冷静下来控制自己。如果向恐惧妥协，他是没法帮Blair的。他一瘸一拐，笨拙然而迅速地潜入冰冷的激流。当他看见Blair消失在一棵树的残骸下面时，内脏突然因为一阵强烈的恶心揪成一团。Jim坚定地将知觉集中在视力和听力上，然而除了泥泞的流水外，他什么都没看到。水流在泥土和树木造成的塌方冲击下汹涌翻滚，他只能抽回视力，闭上眼睛，侧耳倾听所有的声音来寻找Sandburg。

在将听力集中在友人心跳上的瞬间，他听见了Blair在挣扎，手脚拼命扑腾试图抓住树枝。他潜入河中，奋力逆流而上，这个角度会将他带去Blair被激流冲走的地方。当他看到Blair的手露出水面时，他几乎就要抓住自己的搭档，但紧接着那只手就消失了。他感到极端恐惧，他听见Blair在挣扎，在喘息，喉咙里发出咯咯的声音……他正在淹死！

Jim潜入漂浮的残骸之下，眨着眼抵抗泥浆和刺激眼睛的沙砾，他带着焦躁的紧迫感搜寻浑浊的流水。见鬼，Sandburg在哪儿？自己对空气的需求逼迫他浮上水面，他绝望地守着自己最后的控制力——他必须找到Blair，手中仅有的一根稻草就是Sandburg心跳的声音，它正徒劳地发疯般鼓动，为了在缺乏空气的时候再尽可能地维持一点生命。

他再次潜下去，大力蹬腿划水使自己深潜，终于看见Blair在前面不远处无力地漂浮着。身体中猛然涌上一股力量，Jim游过去抓住挚友的头发，将他拖上水面。但尽管头部已经出水，Blair仍旧毫无生气，没有呼吸。Jim迅速调整了一下抓的姿势，将Blair拖上岸，期间不得不两次重新下潜，避免撞上将水流堵塞的树木残骸。

终于他跌跌撞撞地拖着Blair爬上石岸，四肢沉重地绊倒在他最好的朋友身边。他拍打Sandburg的背部，迅速用海姆利克法将水从年轻人的肺里挤出来，然后一边做人工呼吸一边虔诚热烈地祈祷他朋友微弱挣扎的心跳能一直持续下去。

水从他们身体上流下来，但Jim对全身湿透寒风凛冽的不适感浑然未觉。加把劲儿，chief！他一次又一次覆上那孩子的嘴唇，将一口长长的气吹进Blair身体里。Blair嘴唇青紫，微微张开。他闭着眼睛，脸色泛灰。喷泉边那些令人惊骇的记忆席卷而来，Jim开始啜泣，现实如此可怖，他手中又一次捧着自己垂死的搭档的脸。

过了漫长的五分钟，Blair身体痉挛起来。他被水呛住了，剧烈地咳嗽，无意识地想吸入更多空气。Jim 小心迅速地帮他翻了个身，以免他再把水吸回肺里，随即向后靠着石头，因为精疲力竭和放松感到微微眩晕，尽管他知道危险远远没有过去。他用触觉、视觉和听觉匆匆检查了Blair的伤势。他的向导身上布满擦伤，脸上和身上的淤青已经开始发黑。他左臂很显然已经断了，当Jim摸到他的肋骨时，Blair呻吟着，在疼痛中缩成了一团。Sandburg的头上发现了两个还在胀大的肿块，其中一个靠近Blair擦伤的左太阳穴，另外一个在他的后脑。最后他小心翼翼地感觉着Blair的脊椎，满心感激地闭上眼睛。至少它看起来是完整的，也没有受伤。

Jim无精打采地站起来，在俯视着友人时感到喘不过气。Blair缺氧了多久？七分钟？十分钟？十五分钟？他艰难地吞咽了一下，回望着汹涌翻腾的河水和其中涌动而过的破碎枝条，试着估计从Blair开始溺水到他被拖上岸一共过了多久。但是一切都是模糊的，他记不确切了。他喉咙发紧，惊恐地将目光移回Sandburg身上，想象是否已经过了太久——是否Blair已经有了脑损伤。

即便不管这个，那孩子也伤得太重了，需要得到医护治疗——但是他们已经没有船了，他们被困在这里无法呼救，群山环抱之中他的手机没有信号。Jim颤抖着强迫自己站起来，希望自己的腿足够支撑Sandburg的重量，但是不能。他只能尽量轻柔地拖着Blair，满心惦记着受伤的肋骨和可能会有的内伤回到宿营地。一靠近帐篷，Jim就脱掉了Sandburg的湿衣服扔到一边，擦干自己搭档毫无生气的身体，随后快速在背包中翻出一件衬衫，将它粗暴地撕成一条一条用来固定Blair的胸腔，最后用干燥温暖的衣物和毯子盖住他。又一次，他强迫自己站起来，因为伤腿的抗议而龇牙咧嘴。Ellison走入树林之中，收集一些短而直的树枝用作Blair骨折胳膊的夹板。

尽其所能将Blair的所有伤口都处理好之后，Jim才想起要脱掉自己的湿衣服，让自己暖和一下。这时他发现自己的伤口已经裂开了，血顺着腿往下淌。在喘不过气和出虚汗之前，他苦着脸用自己剩下的衬衣布条包扎了一下。这个时候他已经因为冷和惊吓之后的反应而浑身发抖，但还是强迫自己继续动起来，小心地将Blair拖进帐篷。他用自己的睡袋当衬垫，用Blair的把他们两个都盖起来，在搭档身边躺下，把Blair拉近一些，两个人彼此分享着温度。

他能听见Sandburg费力呼吸的潮润声音，感觉到驻扎在他挚友体内的寒意。该死，他一边因为恐惧发抖一边想。他们是来这里求清净的，是为了重建他们的友谊，在Sandburg为保护他的秘密牺牲自己之后来这里治愈灵魂。而现在他掉进这见鬼的河里，为什么？为了帮助Jim，就像他过去几年一直做的那样，帮他控制那同样见鬼的感官。到底他妈的为什么帮助他必须要让sandburg付出这么多——或许甚至他的生命？Jim闭上眼睛，紧紧地一动不动地抱着Blair，倾身吻在友人的额头上，然后翻个身将sandburg轻柔地抱在自己怀里。他的嘴唇颤抖着，一滴眼泪从睫毛下渗出来，深陷在悲痛和内疚中。

“别在我身边死掉，Sandburg，”他乞求着，声音沙哑。“上帝，chief，请你一定要好好的……”  
\-----  
随后的一天在昏迷的年轻人身上没有出现任何改观。Sandburg的呼吸依旧刺耳，Jim皱起眉头，听到Blair的肺里有轻微的气泡声音。为了避免更多损伤，Jim知道自己必须帮助Blair清肺，所以差不多每半小时就按压他的背部来引发咳嗽。渐渐地这似乎起作用了，肺音听起来清楚了一些。但是Blair依旧没有意识，不管Jim如何叫他，拍打他的背，小心地喂他喝水甚至捏他，他都没有能看见的反应。

当雾蒙蒙的昏暗天光逐渐消淡进入夜晚，Jim因失望而咒骂起来。他知道Blair需要比他那点几年前学的基本医学知识能给的更多的帮助。但是他们被困住了，如果那场相对较小但对他们来说仍旧毁灭性的滑坡没能被下游注意到，如果旧船的残骸没被冲到一个能有人注意到并且在意的地方，那么几天，也许更长的时间之内甚至都没人会想到来找他们。 显然，Simon和Joel希望他们离开小瀑布城至少一周，视Jim腿伤的恢复情况而定。

他们两个都需要营养。Jim收集了一些枯枝落叶生起火烧了一罐蔬菜汤。他小心地滤出一杯清汤回到帐篷，撑着Blair的肩膀把他扶起来，将温暖营养的液体喂给Blair，一滴一滴，他为自己不用按摩sandburg的喉咙逼迫他吞咽而感到轻松。即便是最细微的一点能看见的条件反射动作都给了他希望，Blair最终会醒的。

夜晚伴随着毛毛雨落下，空气寒冷。Jim又一次将Blair拉近，让年轻人的头枕着自己的肩膀，好让他呼吸轻松一点。他用自己的胳膊环住Blair，闭上眼睛倾听着这孩子强壮平稳的心跳。

“我希望你醒了，”他对贴着自己脸颊的卷发低语，“你吓着我了，chief。”

Jim断断续续地打着盹，被回忆和梦魇缠绕着。他脸上关于Blair伤势的绝望感混合着他在秘鲁丛林所感受到的：直升机在秘鲁的空中爆炸，而他只能眼睁睁地看着他的人一个个死去。Blair的脸和他们的脸混合在一起，他看见Blair死在丛林里，然后又幻化成了他曾经有过的，他射中了一只狼而那狼变成了Blair的幻觉。最终那回忆渐变成他在喷泉边见到的恐怖景象，他最好的朋友死在喷泉里。在另一个梦里，他听见自己第一次在哨兵神庙当中尖叫着向Incacha请求帮助，随后很快又是他在要求他的向导搬走。周而复始，图像在他脑中旋转，折磨着他。Blair发现了沙滩上的他和Alex。Blair在镜头前指控他自己。Blair……

他猝然惊醒，精疲力竭，满心忧虑。当他转而检查起怀中的人时，他恐惧的理由被一点点回忆起来。黎明滤过外面的枝桠，雨终于停留。在柔和的天光里，他能看见Sandburg的气色好了一点，那无生气的死白色褪去了。他听着Blair的心跳和呼吸，松了一口气，它们仍然很清晰。他开始喃喃念叨着一些鼓励的话，恳求Blair能听见他的声音醒过来。最终，大概一个小时候，Blair轻轻呻吟着在他怀里翻腾起来。

Jim轻轻翻身好俯视搭档的脸。“你醒了吗，chief？”他轻轻叫着抚摸Blair的额头。

Blair抽抽鼻子，不舒服地皱起脸，然后眨了眨眼睛。他看向Jim，但是皱着眉。“怎么回事？”他咕哝着。

Ellison控制不住从嘴唇间迸出的笑容。他拿了一瓶水帮助Blair喝下去，但是年轻人看起来很迷惑，眼睛在帐篷四处游移。

“你为什么叫醒我，Jim？现在肯定是半夜。”

“什么？”Jim倒抽一口冷气看向Blair，轻松迅速消退得一干二净。

“太黑了，伙计，”Blair抱怨着，在移动左臂时因为疼痛而尖叫起来。

“放轻松，chief。”Jim竭力劝说。“你的胳膊骨折了，还有几根肋骨也是。可能还会有超级可怕的头疼。”

“你说的一点没错，”Blair承认，更清醒更警惕了一些，抬起右手小心翼翼地摸着自己的太阳穴。“发生什么事了？”他又问了一次。终于他意识到自己不是在自己床上，他轻拍着睡袋补充，“我们在哪儿？”


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Jim张口结舌地盯着他，吓得肠子都打结了。他几乎连大气也不敢出，伸出一只手在Blair面前挥了挥，但很显然Blair根本没看见。Jim咬紧牙关忍住一声绝望的呻吟，闭上眼睛拒绝接受这个事实。

“Jim？发生什么了？”Blair追问道，语气因为紧张而加重。“Jim！你还好吗？”

“还好，”Ellison勉强发出粗哑的声音。他吞咽了一下继续道，“挺好的，Blair。”

“Blair？”Sandburg重复了一次，眼里闪着恐惧的光，压低了声音。“你从不这么叫我，除非真的发生了什么超级恐怖的事情。告诉我，该死。我们在哪儿？发生什么了？我们被绑架了？”

“没有，”Jim回答，努力控制着自己的情绪。“没有，我们在野营。你在河上的时候遇到了滑坡，我……我很担心你，因为，呃，你已经昏迷有一会儿，差不多有一天了。并且没有任何求援的办法……”

“噢，”Blair吃了一惊，皱起眉头思索试图回想起一切。随后他满含关切地问：“Simon还好吗？”

“Simon？”Jim不解地摇了摇头。“Simon没跟我们在一起啊。”  
Blair目光散乱，试图将记忆的碎片归回原位。“那就奇怪了，”他轻声说。“我们正要去克莱顿瀑布找你。”他又一次看向Jim大约所在的  
方向，问道，“但……我记得我们还没到……”

“噢，老天，”Jim倒吸一口冷气，猛地坐起来看着Blair。“这就是你最后一件记得的事情？！”

“嗯，是啊，”SandBurg一边回答一边去抓Jim的手臂。他的手胡乱挥动着，直到搭档捉住他的手，紧紧握着。事实上太紧了——他有点  
吓着了。“Jim？到底怎么回事？你受伤了吗？你能不能直接告诉我？我他妈的什么也看不见你又开始让我紧张了好吗？”

“Chief,我没事，”Ellison又一次强调，但当他扭着身体想坐起来的时候，他因为腿伤哼唧了两下。

Blair立刻想坐起来，龇牙咧嘴地忍耐着在脑袋，胸腔和手臂扩散的剧痛，对眼前的黑暗出离愤怒。“我操，你受伤了！手电筒他妈的在哪？！”

但Ellison把他推了回去（好想翻译成ellison推倒了他……捂脸）。“放轻松，”他坚持着。“在这儿你才是受伤的那个，Chief。我的，呃，我的腿正在恢复一处枪伤，但是我挺好的。你放松就行了，好吗？”

Blair眯着眼睛看他，咬紧牙关抵抗肋骨和头部炽烈的痛感。“枪伤？你中枪了？什么时候？怎么弄的？告诉我发生什么了，见鬼！”

“你头部受伤了，”Jim回答。他的声音很紧张，尽管他极力想保持一些残留的冷静，但很显然他现在一点也不觉得冷静。“是你在遇上滑坡的时候弄的。你当时掉进河里就快淹死了。你忘了点东西，chief，不过很有可能只是暂时的。”

“忘了什么？”Blair不耐烦地催促着。他被迷茫和黑暗烦得不行，又问了一次，声音显然很恼火：“手电筒在哪儿？你可能能在黑暗里看东西，但是……”

“这里不黑，Blair，”Jim打断了他，声音低沉。“现在是早上。白天。”

一开始Sandburg想否认Ellison的胡言乱语，但很快他的表情变成了一片空白。“你……你没在开玩笑，对吧？因为一点也不好玩，Jim，”他带着一点微弱颤抖的希望反问，试图挡住Ellison告诉他的真相。

“只是暂时的，chief。”Jim急匆匆地说。“肯定是暂时的，脑震荡的副作用什么的。”

“喔天啊，”Blair倒吸一口冷气，看起来就像刚被打了一拳透不过气了。“我瞎了吗？”

“会好的，”Jim安慰他，绝望地乞求自己是对的，“只是因为你撞到了头……它会慢慢消失的。”

Blair的目光在帐篷里四下游移，就像一只受惊的小动物在寻觅藏身之所。然后他眨了眨眼睛，揉揉眼，又眨眨眼睛，好像这样他就能把环绕在身边的那些空虚的黑暗驱走。他开始因为恐惧喘息。但是，好像意识到自己开始过呼吸，他强行放缓呼吸，紧紧闭上了眼睛，寻求着他自己所能挣扎着控制的更舒适的黑暗。他因为穿透身体的原始的恐惧而颤抖，当肩膀被抓住向前拉的时候，恐惧又一次迸发出来。

他奋力挣扎，但一只手臂固定住他，另一只不知怎么地把他困住了。随后他意识到Jim正抱着他，将他的头和身体紧紧压向大个子男人的胸膛，叫着他的名字。

“放松，chief，放轻松，”年长的男人一次又一次重复着，把他抱得更紧。“我抓住你了。我不会再让任何人伤害你。”

Sandburg的手指缠绕着Jim的T恤，紧紧抓住，感觉眩晕又害怕，还觉得自己这么怂很蠢。他奋力抵抗恐惧，但是不能逃开留存的黑暗。“我瞎了，Jim，”他小声说，声音微弱迷茫，破碎而扣人心弦。“看不见了。”

“我知道，小朋友，”Ellison呢喃着，语调有一点颤抖，恐惧和同情混杂在一起。他把自己的脸埋进Blair的卷发里：“我知道。”

“告-告诉我-我-发生什-什么事了，”Blair小声说着极度渴望知道更多的事，一些能让他安定下来，解释目前状况的事。“我-我们在哪-哪儿？”

“我们在哥伦比亚河边野营，进来的唯一的路要靠船走，”Jim回答他，轻柔地抚摸Blair的后背，尽量让自己听起来低沉平稳。“船被撞碎沉没了。我们没法出去，除非能有人来这儿找到我们。但当他说出“对不起”的时候，他自己的声音却因为一些截然不同的原因颤抖起来。

Blair感受到了他因为自己受伤而难过的心情，还有Jim因为没能保护自己而感到深深的内疚。Ellison的声音里充满悲伤和痛苦。“那又  
不怪你。”他轻声回答，努力想找回一些平衡。

Jim紧紧地环抱着他，Blair能听见自己的搭档痉挛般地吞咽着，颤抖着。“我们想在这儿清净一段时间，顺便等我的腿好，”他心烦意乱地说。“滑坡发生的时候你正在那个操蛋的船上，因为要帮我控制感官。我们正在做一个测试。”

也就说那都是他的错。

Blair疲倦地摇摇头，皱着脸忍受头痛肋骨痛和断掉的胳膊。“所以，你故意打了自己一枪，点了一堆炸药好让半个山头掉下来砸在我头上？听起来你要干好多事儿才能把我们整到这么惨呢。”他轻声取笑。“不过测试经常是我的点子。”他公正地补充道。

Ellison什么也没说，只是抱着他。当他抽鼻子的时候，Blair意识到他的朋友正在流泪。“啊，Jim，”他低声说，转过身用他那只没受伤的胳膊抱着自己的搭档，现在他们紧紧抱在一起，努力想让对方觉得舒服一些。过了很久之后，他平静地问，“你觉得多久才会有人来找我们？”

“几天，也许更久，”Jim沉重地回答。“太久了，”他补充说，“你醒来之前我不想离开你，但是——但是也许我应该爬到我们上面的山脊，高点的地方电话可能会管用。”

Blair考虑着这件事。但是Jim说过他中枪了，他们是来这里让他痊愈的。“拖着条伤腿可不行，伙计。”他坚定地说。

“但是——”

“不，除非我跟你一起去。”Blair打断他，更紧地抓住他。“我……我不想被一个人留下……”

独自一人，在一个陌生的地方，在黑暗之中，满身伤痛。

Ellison快被自己对年轻男人的巨大保护欲淹没了。“我不会丢下你的，chief。”他郑重地许诺。这就意味着他们被困住了，因为他绝对不会拖着Blair去爬山——那孩子的头骨内部可能还在出血，并且肋骨还受伤了，他很容易把自己弄得更糟糕。

Blair叹口气躺回去，又一次徒劳地揉揉眼睛，往后扒拉着头发，好像这能管点用似的。“真是X了狗了，”他喃喃地说，更多地说给自己和上天听而不是给Jim听。“你怎么中枪的？”他努力想找点恐惧以外的东西集中精神，“还有什么别的我不记得了？”

Jim停了一会，试图回忆起他所知道的关于创伤后精神应激障碍的知识。老天，克莱顿瀑布那件事情已经快过去有一年了！

“Jim？”Blair笨手笨脚地摸到Ellison的胳膊，紧紧拽着。“我忘了多久以前的事？看在耶稣份上，说点什么。”

“Chief，我不知道该说什么，”Jim结结巴巴地回答。“我觉得你应该靠自己想起来。告诉你的话你会觉得更迷糊的。”

“胡说！”Blair在绝望的沮丧中爆发出来。“我困在一个鬼知道是哪的地方，瞎得像只蝙蝠，也许还有其他脑袋的毛病——我不需要玩猜猜看的游戏，Jim。自从我们去了克莱顿瀑布，到底他妈的过了多久了？！”

“差不多一年。”Jim低声说，看见Blair脸上的惊异取代了恼怒。他吸了口气，向后跌坐下来。

“一年？”他震惊地重复道。“那……那我忘了好多好多东西。”

当Ellison回想起过去一年的一切，所有的一切，从无家可归的天使长到恶魔哨兵，Blair的溺死和复生，以及学位论文的闹剧。他闭上眼睛想，自己怎么能告诉Blair发生的这些糟糕的事情？

“是啊。”他忧愁地咕哝。

这实在太难接受了。Blair蜷缩在睡袋里，开始因为受伤和恐惧颤抖。他感受到自己身上覆盖物的边界，什么都不想要除了把这些东西拽出脑袋，回到睡梦里然后从这个噩梦中醒来。这不可能都是真的。他的大脑持续轰鸣，恶心的感觉在内脏中翻搅。他的肋骨和手臂一直疼，让人觉得呼吸困难。他感到Jim在掖好他肩上的毯子，一只温柔的手覆盖在他的眉心。“我只是……只是需要再睡一下，我觉得，”他含糊不清地说。“也许我下一次醒的时候事情会没这么糟。”

“我很抱歉，Blair。”Jim又一次声音不稳地说。“我真的很抱歉。”

Sandburg用力摇了摇头，表示不需要任何道歉，但是已经没有力气说话了。他闭上眼睛专注于深呼吸，把所有事情隔绝在外，只感受Jim的手和河流冲刷的声音，轻风拂过树枝的声音，直到睡眠将他召唤而去。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

CH7  
Jim站在河边钓晚饭吃的鱼，拼尽全力克制自己向周遭世界发出狂怒的咆哮。事情完全脱出了轨道，让他此刻置身于极端无助的境地。Blair急需治疗，他头部受伤很严重，如果淤血和肿胀一直留在颅腔内，情况还可能恶化，受伤的手臂和肋骨也需要专业人员处理。Jim知道他已尽自己所能安置了手臂，但他担心自己处理得不好，骨头可能会长歪。况且这些与迫在眉睫的危机相比还不算什么。如果Blair的失明没有好转呢？如果他的记忆再也不能恢复呢？从那孩子第一次醒过来已经过去三天了，还没有出现任何转机。

Blair第二次醒过来的时候极端痛苦。他满怀希望地眨着眼睛环绕四周，然而绝望渐渐漫了上来。他听见Jim在身边挪动，轻轻往后缩了一下，随即强迫自己放松。

“这不是个梦对吗？”他悲伤地问出这个没有意义的问题。

那之后他每次醒过来情况都一如既往，他眼中绝望的希望逐渐成为黑暗消沉的忍受，只是他再也不问那个问题了。这不是梦，不是梦魇。它是丑陋的现实。

他的记忆也没有任何恢复。他不停地纠缠Jim，威逼利诱，连哄带骗，沮丧地诅咒，想知道所有记不起来的事情。什么都不知道快把他逼疯了，一年实在太长了，有太多的东西不能失去。他完成学位论文了吗？他还在跟Jim搭档吗？甚至他还住在阁楼里吗？他最后关于Jim的记忆就是Jim想离开一个人待着，而这或许是自己不再受欢迎的信号。

但是Jim不知道从何说起，甚至连尝试着解释发生的一切都做不到。他还在担心如果告诉他而不是让他自己想起来，与其说是在帮他  
不如说是在害他。Jim担心那只会对Blair的恢复产生负面影响——他可能记得的都是Jim告诉他的那些，而不是他自己想起来的东西。这让两人间的关系变得极端紧张，即便最简单的对话也变得难以进行，十分生硬。Blair在极力对抗着伤痛和恐惧，而Jim则要战胜自己的无助，内疚和对Blair的担心。

唯一的好消息是——反正也不可能变得更坏了——Blair的伤势没有恶化。他很警醒，意识清楚，没有任何行动障碍。如果颅腔内有淤血肿胀的话，目前看来也已经被控制住了。但如果他能把Blair送到医院，可能现在已经知道Blair失明失忆的原因了。这个念头在Jim脑海里挥之不去，时间拖得越久，他就越怕造成永久性的伤害。他们总会处理好失忆的问题，但是如果Blair永远失去了视力……他们又该怎么办呢？他不能接受这个令思维停止转动的可能性，每当这个念头在心中升起，他都极力避开它。当Blair提起话头，他也拒绝和他讨论。他只能坚持相信，那一定是暂时的情况。又一次年轻人试图开启话题时，Jim简单地建议道：“我们等等看医生怎么说好不好，chief？”Blair不情愿地接纳了Jim一直给他灌注的希望，不再问问题了。但Jim百分之一百确信那孩子还在想这件事，就像他自己一样。

见鬼，不想这个是不可能的。

尽管钓上来一条大鲑鱼，Jim也没有半点高兴。他瞥一眼Blair，他正沮丧地坐在一块石头上，右手紧紧抓着钓竿。今天他收获颇丰，但每次都得Jim把鱼提上来。这让Blair一再强化了自感笨拙无用的情绪。

“我觉得已经有足够的晚饭吃了，chief。”Jim平静地说。Blair点点头，咬牙忍住手臂的疼痛，手忙脚乱地绕着鱼线。

Jim将鱼堆成一堆，一手提钓竿，右手臂扶着Blair回到帐篷。他的腿恢复了些力气，也没那么疼了——莫名其妙地，他因为这个更有罪恶感了。他正在好起来但是Blair没有。

Blair安静地坐在岩石旁的篝火边，似乎完全静止了，只有风温柔地吹拂他的卷发。他的脸朝向温暖的夕阳，Jim则在一边清理鱼照料火堆。Jim好奇Blair是否意识到他自己的手一直在痉挛，像笼中鸟一般颤抖着。尽管他年轻的搭档试图在脸上作出疏离的表情，那双眼睛却泄露了恐惧，心跳也处在峰值。是以他总能知道Blair在何时又一次扛过了一波爆发的焦虑。看着一个永远热情洋溢，喋喋不休，有无穷的精力说笑，从不紧张的人陷入寂静和自我封闭中，是Jim见过的最令人难过的事。他喉咙发堵，眼睛刺痛，全心全意地希望男孩能恢复过来。

最终，当他们一言不发地进餐时，Blair小心翼翼地试图用叉子戳起他看不见的一小块食物，Jim觉得自己再也忍不下去了。他情绪激动，声音嘶哑地说道：“chief，我一直在想，你一定要知道不管发生了什么，你永远可以在我身边找到归处。我们会一起找到解决办法如果……如果……”

“如果治不好的话。”Blair漠然地补充。Jim的声音消失了。他小心地将吃了一半的晚饭放在身边，继续说，“我很感激，Jim，但是我不用你可怜我。”

年长男人觉得自己被刺痛了。他反驳，“这不是可怜你！该死！我只想让你知道——”

“你会照顾一个瞎子，”Blair打断他，声音苦涩。他叹口气打出休战的手势，将头发拨到耳后。“Jim，别误会我的意思。我感激你的帮助，我真的很感谢你。但是我也一直在想，我确实需要一个休养的地方，但我还能继续在大学里工作——很多学者都是盲人。我可以教书，做顾问，写作。其他的残疾人也都生活得很好。我会学习怎么去如果……如果迫不得已的话。我不会让一个对你来说已经没用的人成为你的负担。正视它吧，我已经待了太久了，你得回归自己的生活。这不就是你去克莱顿瀑布的原因吗？为了保持距离？为了获得一些自由和安静？为了远离我？”

“不！你错了；确实，某种程度上你是对的，”Jim坚持道。“我只想看看自己能在多大程度上控制自己，仅此而已。只是某种测试——你不是很了解测试吗？”

“我的确了解。”Blair喃喃道。“但那也不能改变什么。我不能永远依赖你，Jim。我必须找到自己的出路。我猜没什么大不了的，我会……适应。至少我还有一项可能发展的事业。”

但他已经失去那项事业了。Jim不知道如何开口向他说起，也不可能就这么让他怀抱着已不存在的希望。放任自流过于残忍——但言语如鲠在喉。无论如何他不能一再保持沉默。

“chief，有些事我必须告诉你，虽然我不能确定这么做是不是对的。”他声音颤抖，生硬地开口。

Blair向Jim的声音方向转过头，全神贯注地听着。这时候他总是无意识地微微侧过头，模仿着Jim一贯的小动作。他皱眉问道：“Jim？我能听出你不开心。但是你真的不需要为我担心。我是说，我会做到——别的人能做的事情。”

“就……就耐心听我两句，好吗？”Jim叹口气，把脸埋进手心。从比较简单的部分开始，他对自己说。循序渐进。“我知道你好奇过去一年发生了什么。我不想只给你我的一面之词，你自己也记了不少日记的，对吗？”

“对，”Blair点头承认。

“如果你的记忆不能很快恢复，如果医生也不知道它什么时候能好，我会读你的日记给你听，这样对发生的事，你至少会有一个自己那版本的印象。”

Blair微笑起来。“这个主意超棒，”他热情地说。但紧接着表情再次愁云惨雾起来。“除了，呃，你可能不喜欢我写的所有东西。我是说，我疲倦或者沮丧的时候，我写的一些东西——”

“你抱怨我的那些？”Jim打断他。“别担心那个。看看那种东西对说不定还是好事呢。况且我几乎所有的秘密你都知道。”

“别以为看了日记就能知道我所有秘密了，有些你得杀了我才能知道呢。“Blair调侃他，从醒来之后第一次笑了，觉得世界再度完整起来。

只是他还不知道如果视觉不能恢复，到底情况能变得多糟。

“对，我已经开始期待你的秘密了，Jim附和他，声音却有些紧张。“还有，呃，还有些别的我想让你知道，这样你就能清楚地知道，  
万一你没法恢复视力，我们该做什么……只是以防万一。”

Blair严肃地点点头，身体前倾了一点，仿佛用全身的肌肉和神经全神贯注地聆听着。

“你的学位论文做完了，”Jim开始讲述，他注视着朋友，感觉口干舌燥。Blair定住了，消化着这个信息，眼睛眯起。“你母亲觉得，如果在别人看到它之前，把它给纽约一个编辑朋友看看，获得一些建议，可能会对你有帮助。”

“我的天啊，”Blair倒抽一口冷气，跌跌撞撞地后退，目瞪口呆地消化搭档给他的信息。Jim甚至都都没机会读它。“编辑”就意味着出版商！他无焦距的目光惊慌地闪动，不停地摇头。“喔，老天。Jim——求你，告诉我什么都没发生。告诉我我把它拿回来了。”

“我不能，”Jim继续说。他站起来靠着Blair，抓住朋友的肩膀。“他想给你三百万英镑购买出版权。因为你一直拒绝，他泄露了一部分论文向你施压，甚至已经有诺贝尔奖提名的传言。”

Blair紧紧地环抱双臂，咬紧下唇疯狂摇头。“我不会的，”他结结巴巴地说，“我永远不会那么对你。但是——但是那只是刚完成的草稿，对吗？没有署名。”

Jim沉默地握住他的肩膀，Blair的眼睛因为纯然恐惧睁得大大的。“媒体发现你了对吗？”他的声音惊恐，近乎耳语。“Jim，我发誓我不是有意的——天啊。我不能相信你还愿意跟我讲话。天啊……”他的声音被哽咽打断，泪水盈满了他无视力的眼睛。那双眼睛执拗地望着Jim，旋即垂下目光，Blair将自己蜷缩成一团。“我很抱歉，”他断断续续地说。“我知道道歉不够，永远也不够。这就是我们在人迹罕至的地方露营的原因吗？为了躲躲藏藏？为了想出到底该怎么办？还是你要在这儿杀了我把尸体藏在某个谁也找不见的地方？我不会怪你的。喔，该死，Jim。我从未想过背叛你，我从来……”

“冷静，chief。”Jim用手臂圈住Blair的肩膀，把他拉近一些，安慰他。“你挽回了一切，但付出了沉重的代价。”

Blair抽抽鼻子。“我是不是否认了它？对我而言这是唯一可以合乎道德地保护你的方式。”

“在全国性的电视节目上。”Jim难过地承认。“我不希望这样但是——当时我自己处理得并不是很好。我们当时在做一个案子，Iceman回来了，媒体的虚假宣传越搅越乱。”

Blair毫无笑意地对此嗤之以鼻。“我保证过我永远不会背叛你的信任。这是最基本的。不仅仅在学术层面或者专业角度。你是我最好的朋友，我知道对你来说信任有多难，控制又有多重要……”他的声音再度哽咽了。“啊，Jim，”他全身颤抖，极力和眼泪以及挫败感做着斗争。“你相信我，对吗？你相信我不会对你做那样的事吗？”

“我懂的，chief。”Jim吸口气，擦掉自己脸上一滴不听话的眼泪。“你什么也没做错。”

Blair用右手抱着Jim，脑袋靠在朋友胸前。“谢谢你伙计。谢谢你原谅我，”他语不成句。“如果我毁了我们的友谊，我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“没有什么可原谅的。”Jim肯定地说。

Blair安静地靠在Jim怀里，深呼吸了两次。“但是现在我就没什么事业可以回去奋斗了，对吧？”他用很小的空洞嗓音低声说。

“你会去研究院，做一个警察——成为我的永久搭档。”Jim告诉他。“Simon处理好了，至少在警察局里，这还是可能的。”

“盲人警察应该会清闲点吧？”Blair试图让自己听起来高兴点儿，但过于强烈的失落感已经让他无法承受了。他想推开Jim，却被抱得更紧了。

“我们一定能想出办法的。”Jim说，握紧他的肩膀。“如果需要的话，我会到公众面前。你写的所有东西都是真实地。你会获得博士学位，或许获得财富和名声。你会重新有自己的事业。”

“想都别想。”Blair尖锐地反驳，这次坚定地推开男人，笨拙地握住Jim的手臂。“你必须答应我你不会那么做。我不会让你置身险境，Jim。我绝对不会。我没法承受的。”

“chief，我不能只是站着什么都不做，看你在风口浪尖保护我，”警探也很坚决。“我也没法承受。”

“这就是你说会跟我一起生活，还会照顾我的原因，”Blair指责他，脸上因为激动泛起红晕。“我不想要你的内疚，而且我以生命发誓我不想要你的怜悯。”

“不，见鬼，这和内疚或怜悯都没关系，”Jim回击道。“你同样是我最好的朋友。我需要你来控制我的感官。我们会找到一个解决办法，但我可以明确告诉你互相疏远绝对不在考虑范围内。”

Blair在他坐的石头上换了个姿势，摇摇脑袋。“如果我看不见，我要怎么帮你呢？”他的声音很苦恼。“你需要一个新的搭档……”

“你就是我的搭档，Sandburg，”Jim毫不含糊地说。“不管你能不能看见，你都了解这些感官。你比任何人都更了解我需要什么。”

Blair向看不见的天空扬起脸，难过地说：“但是如果……如果……”他在眼前挥挥手，低下头，感觉无比挫败。“你需要一个能支持你的人。一个能看见的人。”

Jim再次握住他的肩，两人互相面对着。即便Blair看不见他，也能听见Jim就在此处，在他的面前。“我们会一起解决一切。如果最坏的事情发生你再也看不见了，你仍然是我的向导，chief。你永远是我的向导。”

Blair咬着嘴唇，努力眨眼，却不能阻止眼泪盈满眼眶。他感动到无法言语，用力点头，缓缓转向Jim。男人把他紧紧地抱在怀里。

“我很害怕。”他小声说。“我想让自己勇敢起来，我也知道数百万人失去了视力仍然能够很好地生活。但是我真的很害怕，Jim。”

“我知道，chief。”Jim轻拍着Blair的头安慰他，想起了自己因Golden那种非法药物过载导致失明时经历的恐惧。“但你不是孤独的。况且医生肯定会有帮助，我们现在谁都说不准。”

Blair颤抖着吐出一口气，抱得更紧了些。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

CH8  
第二天早上醒来时Jim甚至比昨天还要担心Blair，他看起来有点失去方向感，而且很显然在头晕。男孩最终承认他又开始觉得恶心，头也痛得更厉害了。Jim听到这些后脸色苍白，坚持要Blair保持平躺的姿势休息一下。Blair这次没有抗议，很快再次陷入沉睡，Jim却一点也没有安心下来。他小心地监测着Blair的状况，他的心跳和呼吸听起来都没什么问题，只是在深处还有一点点杂音。但是如果在男孩颅骨内发生了什么糟糕的事，目前孤军无援的处境很可能酿成大祸。

因此那天下午当他听见船只引擎声传来时简直如临大敌。他跌跌撞撞地沿着岸边狂奔，想看看是否有渔人偶然经过。出现在远方转角处的是一艘护林员的摩托汽艇，Jim立刻向她发出了信号。等女人离他足够近时，Jim大声告诉她有个严重受伤的人需要空运。护林员点点头拿起对讲机，一边将船停在旧船坞内，船坞已经被激流卷来的树木撞得不成样子了。

“我是Judy Hawkins，”她一面蹚水过来一面伸出手。“你是Ellison或者Sandburg吗？”

“Ellison，”握手后Jim指向帐篷，“Sandburg在滑坡中受伤了。头部受伤，手臂骨折，可能肋骨也有骨折。他差一点就淹死了。”

“我已经叫了救援直升机来——20分钟内就会到，”他们走向帐篷时Hawkins回答。“昨天Hank Taggart的船有一块残骸被冲到了下游，我们找到Hank，他说把船借给了侄子的两个朋友，所以我们想最好还是看看你们两个怎样了。”

“很高兴你这么做了，”Jim诚恳地说。“我很担心一直到下星期都没人来找我们——Blair太需要帮助了。他失明了，还失去了过去一年内的记忆，希望只是暂时的。”

护林员停下来摇摇头。“很遗憾听到这些，”她走进帐篷，看着正在熟睡的人悄声说。看到年轻男孩的惨状时她露出不忍心的表情，当她看向Jim时，Jim正侧着脑袋看向天空。

“直升机就要过来了，”他大大松了口气，错过了Hawkins发现自己听不见直升机时皱眉的表情。“他们能直接飞到小瀑布城吗？”

“没问题的，”她肯定地说。对于严重的头部受伤而言，真的也没有其他的选择了。

\----

Jim把Blair叫醒好登上飞机。Blair几乎不能保持清醒，他头痛得太厉害了，无法注意任何别的事情，甚至篮子被拉上悬停的直升机时，困扰他多年的恐高症也无暇发作。不到二十分钟他们就被送到医院，旅程中Blair几次醒过来又失去意识，寻找着Jim的身影，对周围的噪音又迷惑又害怕，一直对Jim嘟嘟囔囔地说：“把它关了。”

坐在直升机后方的救援人员摇摇头，以为伤员是在说飞机引擎的声音。但Jim知道，即便自己处在极度糟糕的境地里，Blair仍然在想着Jim作为哨兵的需求。

在小瀑布城综合医院的屋顶一降落，急救人员立刻把Blair用轮床推走了。由于对他的状况很是警惕，他直接被带去拍了头部和胸部的X光片，还检查了手臂的骨折。Blair迷茫焦躁，环绕在周围的黑暗让他毫无防备，极端脆弱。

Jim一直呆在近旁， Blair的方向障碍程度恶化让他担心极了。他尽可能地抚摸着Blair，如果Blair被脱掉衣服检查，他不得不向后退，就用言语来宽慰他。静脉滴注开始了，心脑电图仪器也已经接到身体和头部。

“Sandburg先生？”急救医师紧紧地捧着Blair的脸叫他：“你能听懂我的话吗？”

Blair眨眨眼睛点点头，医生继续说：“在你颅骨后部有出血迹象，靠近左侧太阳穴的脑部组织也有一定程度肿胀。我们要立刻为你进行手术。”

Blair看起来吓着了，他眼睛睁大，脸上失去血色，极力想理解这些话的意思。他又点点头，声音微弱：“Jim……Jim有权代理我。他可以签——”

就在此时他猛抽一口气，开始剧烈呕吐，然后痉挛着晕了过去。

Simon接到护林员电话后赶过来，正好看到Blair抽搐的情形。Jim已经快疯了，别人塞给他签字的证明文件他完全看不进去。他只想能触碰到Blair，抱着他保护他。有人从他手中抓过证明，一群人推着Blair冲向手术室时，Simon不得不牢牢抓着他，不让追着他们跑过  
大厅。

“Jim，到底他妈的发生什么了？”目睹了刚才一切的Simon受到了极大的惊吓。

Jim狠狠摇头，极力吞咽着想摆脱蔓延到喉头的口干舌燥。尽管年轻人已经不在视线范围内了，他的一半注意力仍然在Blair的生命体征上。他哑声说：“发生了一场小地震，但Sandburg在船上没有感觉到。他没看到有山头滑坡掉进河里，也听不见我喊他。他被卷进去了——船撞碎以后有两次差一点就淹死了；他撞到了石头，那些树又把他往下拖。第二天早上他醒过来，他……他不记得去年的事了，从你们到克莱顿瀑布之后的事全都记不起来了。”

“噢，老天，”Simon低声说着摩挲自己的后颈。

“还有更糟的，”Jim继续说下去，将绝望的目光转向Simon，“他失明了，Simon。”

Banks目瞪口呆，大大地咽了下口水，好像突然得了急病一样。他深呼吸几下稳定情绪，问道：“什么时候的事？”

“五天前。”Jim阴沉地说。“没有船，没办法把他弄出去找人帮忙。他，呃，直到今天早上他头脑都还很清楚，但是紧接着他就开始头晕犯糊涂了。”他轻轻闭了闭眼睛，摇摇头。“还好船的碎片冲到下游被人发现了——有个护林员今天下午过来发现了我们。”

急救医生大步径直走向他们，神情严肃。“很抱歉刚才让你慌张了，我知道你肯定很担心，”她立即说。“你也看到了，颅压已经高得很危险，我们得立刻带他去手术。Rowan医生是位杰出的神经学家，他正在处理Sandburg的状况。”

“他会好起来吗？”Jim紧张得说不出话，Simon开口问道。

她叹口气耸耸肩。“这种伤很难说。大脑很脆弱，也有不可思议的适应能力。”她看着Jim继续说，“失忆和失明很可能都是暂时的，但现在我们无从知道。耽搁的时间无疑让伤势恶化了，不过我很高兴你一有机会就把他送来这里。他很有可能活下来，但也只是一种可能性。”

“我还有多久才能见他？”Jim声音不稳地问道。

“手术很精密——会持续几小时，”她回答。“为什么不回家打理一下或者休息休息？会有人打电话——”

“我们就在这儿等着，谢谢你，医生。”Simon打断他。在他们知道Sandburg的状况前，要让Jim离开医院得动用一支军队才行。

“我理解，”她说，“急救中心外面有等待室，在三楼。他一稳定下来我就会让工作人员通知你们。”

\---

Rowan医生是个矮小的中年男人，头发浓密且凌乱。三个半小时后他在ICU接待室找到他们。

“Ellison警探？”他大步走向他。“我是Angus Rowan，刚刚动完你朋友的手术。”

Jim和Simon都站了起来。Jim紧张地问：“他怎么样？”

“还坚持得住，”Rowan轻快地说。“我们在他头骨上开了个小口子降低颅压，但肿胀的部分除了用些药让它自行消退以外，也做不了什么。我给他用了麻醉，帮助他尽快恢复。最早他要到明早才会醒。”

“那他的失忆和……和失明怎么样了？是暂时的吗？”

医生咬着下唇仔细琢磨在X光片里看到的情形，犹豫不决地回答：“可能是前额叶和太阳穴附近的肿胀导致失忆，随着大脑恢复，失忆也会恢复。失明则是脑出血，颅压增加造成的，现在颅压降低了，可能会有转机。很抱歉必须得等到他醒过来——就算他醒了，可能也需要时间才能恢复。”

“我们什么时候能见他？”警探要求道。

Rowan看看表。“再过半小时会有护士带你进去。但是我再说一次，他不会回应你，可能对你来说看到他那个样子会觉得有点害怕。他现在带着呼吸器，肺里还有些积水，戴着那个他会好受点。听说他几天前差点溺水了？“

“对，“Jim无意识地按摩着后颈。

“你对他做的那些处理很有帮助，”Rowan鼓励他。“他的胳膊和肋骨都在恢复，肺里也比我想得干净很多。看着病人朋友憔悴的脸色，他补充道，“看上去你很需要休息。十五分钟后你就可以见他，然后我希望你能回家。ICU的探视时间很灵活的——等你睡醒了，不管白天晚上，什么时候过来都行。”

Jim机械地点头，完全也没有回去的意思，但他已经精疲力竭了。Simon看着他叹了口气，想着要让Jim听医生的话只能靠自己奋斗了。

\---

等待见Blair的过程中Jim陷入沉默，Simon离开给办公室打了个电话汇报情况，又去买了两杯咖啡。到咖啡店的这段路他走得很慢，因为他有自己的想法需要理清楚。如果Blair永远不能恢复视力，研究所就不能待下去了。抬起眼镜揉揉眼睛，他想着这样一来还有什么选择。当然了，毫无疑问Blair仍旧是Jim的搭档，官方的，非官方的，都无所谓。但这可能会对Jim产生严重的影响。他需要的搭档不仅要理解，而且也能处理Jim特殊的技能和需求。还有个问题是Blair自己的学业生涯。如果早知道Blair可能需要重回学校维持生计，Simon不能想象Jim会允许那孩子断送自己的前程。

他带着一次性杯装的咖啡回到接待室，决定不再担心这件事。医生仍抱有希望，况且那孩子总是有古怪的好运气。他经历过各种麻烦，但最后总能化险为夷。Simon只希望Blair的好运气还没有耗尽。至少他还活着，比他六个月前在见鬼的Rainier喷泉经历的要好多了。如果一定要打个赌，Simon会将赌注押在男孩和Jim奇怪的羁绊上。在Simon式的思维中，如果没有希望，Blair死而复生又经历这种折磨是不合理的。他不是个哲学家，只是好奇为什么这两个人总是能经过一些操蛋的考验而活下来。他想到了“哨兵”这个答案。感官加强已经足够奇怪了，但是后来又加上了看见鬼啊，幻觉啊，死得透透的人复活啊这些事情，让他非常不安。他完全不能理解，甚至连假装理解一下也不想。他只想能继续工作。

“我跟Joel谈过了，”他将咖啡递给Jim，“他和他兄弟会把你们的设备和卡车带回小瀑布城。”

“谢谢。”Jim诚恳地回答，但对细节一点兴趣也没有。

“你没什么话要说吗？”Simon在朋友身边坐下。

“没有。”Jim疲倦地回答，吹了吹热饮，小口喝起来。

“你还能坚持住吗？”队长温柔地看着他的眼睛问。

“还行。”

“好，那么，”听见这简短的回复，Simon叹口气摇摇头。“被困在那里一定很难吧，没有办法求援，焦急不安……”他进一步试探，觉得Jim说出来比憋在心里好，就像他一直以来做的那样。

Jim点点头看着地面，下颌收紧。Simon已经不抱任何希望他会回答的时候，Jim轻轻地说：“什么都想不起来快把他逼疯了，但我觉得不应该直接告诉他。老天，Simon——我怎么把Barnes的事，还有一切发生的事告诉他呢？”他咽了口唾沫，声音更低沉了。“因为失明了他很害怕，但你知道吗，他很勇敢。他一直说自己能处理好，如果他必须——说学者看不见也一样可以工作。他不记得那场发布会了。”

Simon低下头，难过地重重叹口气。

“我把那件事告诉了他，”Jim疲倦地承认。“我不能让他一直以为Rainier的一切都跟以前一样。我告诉他我会向公众说明，他不但能拿到学位和工作，可能还会出名又富有。”他停下来看着Simon，“他让我发誓不要那么做。他说不能忍受我有危险。”他又一次看向别的地方叹息一声，肩膀塌下来。“他说如果不能恢复，他不想成为我的负担。但我需要他，Simon。没有人像他那样懂我，或者像他一样帮我调整感官。”

“我们会跨过这个坎的，Jim，”Simon安慰他。“他会好起来，我们现在还不能肯定。”

Jim咬紧嘴唇点点头，向后靠在椅子里，重新陷入寂静，盯着加护病房紧闭的房门。Simon喝口咖啡继续想，显然不管Blair能否看见，Jim都仍然想要他，需要他做自己的搭档。他闭上眼想，一个视力受损的人怎么能做Jim的搭档，就算那是有无穷精力，永远不觉得害怕的Blair Sandburg？他摇着头，知道就算危险又疯狂，Blair也会试一试。那孩子总觉得自己是个胆小鬼，而且乐于广而告之，但在保护Jim的时候，他一点点都想不到要维护自己。

不仅仅是Jim，Simon叹息着。不止一次Blair丢掉小心谨慎，跟着Jim一起出任务去拯救Simon和他儿子。那孩子可以加上许多定语，但胆小鬼绝不是其中一个。


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

过了差不多一个小时，一位白衣护士过来带Jim进病房。他不断给自己打气，为即将看到的场景做好心理准备，逼迫自己回想那次BlairGolden中毒时戴着呼吸器的样子。但看到Blair的第一眼，他仍觉得膝盖发颤。年轻人后脑从太阳穴到眉毛缠满了宽绷带，乱蓬蓬的浓密卷发不听话地从下面钻出来。呼吸器盖住他大半张脸，肋骨也得到妥善包扎，白色棉纱鲜明地反衬着他胸口的毛发。他的左臂现在也包好了，身边放着个枕头支着。心脑电图仪器、静脉滴注导管以及血压计的连线仿佛将他困在塑料管子构成的一张大网中。一条单薄床单盖住他的腹部和腿，他整个人极端安静苍白，睫毛投下深色的阴影，陷入深度昏迷中感觉不到任何疼痛。

Jim有些犹豫地走到床边，觉得自己太没用，没能保护好这个最特别的男人。他本以为那只是一次普通的野外旅行。真讽刺啊，此行原本是为了让他们能稍作喘息。他沉默地摇着头，手指在Blair的脸颊上轻轻滑过，然后握住了搭档的右手腕。至少Blair已经得到了必要的帮助，也没人觉得他有生命危险，或者受到了进一步的伤害。Jim咬着嘴唇，喉咙发堵，努力眨着眼睛，觉得眼底烧灼般疼痛。他热诚地希望Blair的伤只是暂时的，他会很快好起来。

护士过来告诉他时间到了，他猛地一惊，发现当站在Blair身边祈祷时，自己完全没意识到时间流逝，对身边的一切都浑然未觉。

\----

离开医院让他觉得内疚，但Jim知道自己不休息也不会对Blair有任何帮助。只要Blair仍旧陷入在药物昏迷中，Jim就没有什么能为他做的，他怀疑就算自己对他说话，Blair也根本听不见。因此出乎Simon意料之外地，在要他回家这件事上他比想象的要顺从得多，而这让队长更担心他了。但行事谨慎是勇敢的更高境界，尽管Simon嘟嘟囔囔地说Jim突然开始讲理了，还是送他回了家。

阁楼看起来空荡荡的，Jim首先想到的是Blair不在，让这个地方看起来就像被掏空了一样。但当他从冰箱里拿出啤酒，从Zeller射中他以来第一次在起居室里走动时，他注意到有很多东西……不见了。沙发背后没有那张阿富汗毛毯了，书架上的蜡烛不见了，还有很多这些年Blair杂七杂八混在Jim东西里的小宝贝跟着一起消失了。那孩子的CD也不在架子上。Jim皱起眉，慢慢走回厨房仔细地看了一圈，起初看起来没什么差别，但当他打开橱柜，发现Blair所有的茶叶和香料，还有螺旋藻都不见了。

“这他妈的怎么……？”他皱眉自语，走向Blair的房间，在门口僵住了。墙上的所有图片和旧的部落面具都被取下来了，书桌上干干净净，书架是空的，靠墙叠放着几个箱子。壁橱门拉开了一点，他能看到里面也已经空了；没带去野营地的衣服显然都打包在书桌底下那个破破烂烂的旧手提箱里。

理解眼前看到的一切后，他觉得胃里被塞进了一块冰凉的铁。Blair一直在计划着搬走。如果一周前他们没给他那个有警徽的工作，他很可能已经离开了这个城市。Jim靠着门框滑坐在地板上，低下头，极力回忆当他们推着他涌进重案组办公室的时候Blair在做什么，他是什么表情。这时他才意识到，将警徽扔给Blair时自己太过兴奋，完全没有注意到自己搭档的反常举止。

现在他想起来了。Blair看起来很憔悴——精疲力竭，而且非常、非常难过。刚从Simon办公室出来时，他的眼睛在苍白憔悴的脸上看起来有平时的两倍大，说话迟疑，语声破碎。妈的。他去那儿是为了从这个他待了这么多年的团队里解脱出来。他一直在计划着一走了之永远不再回来。

既然他已经想起来这些，就不难想到为什么Blair会觉得除了离开之外别无他法。至少他是个警探，受过从环境和证据里推断行为动机的训练。

Blair已经声称自己是骗子，他觉得自己不可能再做Jim的搭档了。

他了解Blair，知道Blair把Jim的秘密安全看得高于一切。他可能担心如果Jim还让他待在阁楼里，别人会问太多问题。  
他已经没有工作了，在被Rainier开除之后也没有别的方法在小瀑布城谋生，而他永远不可能允许自己依赖Jim或其他人。考虑到他在本地的坏名声，找工作就意味着必须离开这个城市。

Jim叹息着抚着额头，记得自己曾对男孩斩钉截铁地说一切都结束了，他应该搬走，而他也从没撤回过这句话——他以为男孩会懂，就像他一直以来一样。

Blair怎么会知道除了离开之外没有别的选择呢？Zeller开枪之后的所有后果都没人真正向Blair提起过，直到那天他获得了在警局的永久职位才知道的。那时候Blair一定觉得自己完全是孤独的，一个朋友都没有了。

Jim艰难地咽口唾沫，将手肘搁在膝上，用手掩住脸。他从没想过那些天当自己躺在医院里，Blair独自一人在那里经历了怎样的折磨。他当然想不到，Blair在小瀑布城觉得走投无路，因为他们想在全都出院之后给他个惊喜，所以没人给过他哪怕一点点希望和鼓励。上帝啊。在那些漫长的日夜里他独自一人承受着怎样的煎熬，却一句抱怨都没有，没有透露过一点自己的处境，没说过他在经历什么，对付什么，在没有人支持没有人宽慰的时候努力活下去——因为他很清楚自己在迷人却糊涂的母亲那里得不到任何感情上的慰藉。他也不相信Jim还想要他留下，所以Jim最后才知道他的真实感想和他曾经历的失落和孤寂。

Jim甚至不能问他一开始计划去哪里，不能鼓励他将一切都说出来，因为现在Blair已经不记得他打包了东西准备离开。但是去哪里呢？做什么呢？他有任何想法吗？或者他仅仅想漫无目的地四处游荡？

毫无疑问Blair在获得这份工作后欣喜若狂，不仅仅因为收入和稳定的未来，还因为这意味着他没有被看不起——事实上，他是被需要的。他仍然被那些喜欢他的人信任和珍视。Simon的接纳对一个即将溺死的人而言无疑是一根奇迹般的救命稻草。他想过要当警察吗？在风暴之中他是否有一个港湾解救他于赤贫和孤寂的汪洋？他开心是因为他真的想要，还是因为他本来也没有多少选择？

Jim摇摇头强迫自己站起来，开始把Blair打包好的东西一件件解开。衣服放回衣橱和抽屉，贴画和面具挂回墙上。Blair的日记和书整齐地摆回书架，阿富汗毛毯从亚麻衣兜里拿出来，重新折叠好铺在沙发上。蜡烛，小纪念品和CD放回原位。香料茶叶和路欧安则都进了厨房碗柜。当Blair回家的时候，他会知道这是他的家——他完全不需要怀疑这一点的真实性，他属于这间阁楼。

干完活Jim冲了个澡上楼，不管有多焦躁他都需要睡一觉。当Blair醒了会需要更多帮助，而Jim会给他所有他要求的东西，让他觉得自己是安全的，被需要的。

\---

凌晨四点Jim回到了ICU接待室。员工很同情他，无视每隔一小时探视十五分钟的规定，让他坐在Blair床边，只要他保持安静不打扰病人。

\---

早上八点Rowan来检查Blair的实验报告和各项生命指标，在脑电图打印件上做了个特别标记。他对自己点点头，招手叫来护士取下了呼吸器。Jim如释重负地松了一口气，Blair接下来就需要尽快醒过来，摆脱掉在他喉咙里插着的这些不舒服的管子和呼吸器。没有这些酷刑他的外伤也已经够受罪了，更别提连呼吸都要靠机器帮忙的焦虑感。

“它看起来怎么样？”医生离开前Jim问他。“那些，呃，脑电图说有起色吗？”

“还没有，但是药物还在他的循环系统里，”神经学家冷静地回答。“等他醒了我们就能看看情况如何。”

\---

刚过11点，Jim感觉到Blair的心跳速率和呼吸频率加快了，意味着他正在苏醒。他站在床前抓着Blair的手腕，注视着，等待着。几分钟后年轻人轻声呻吟起来，眼皮颤动，然后睁开了眼睛。Blair迷糊地皱起眉，向四周扫视。

“Hey, chief，”Jim轻轻地叫他。“别担心。你在小瀑布城综合医院，动了一些手术。”

Blair的目光向朋友的方向移动，但眼睛仍然没有焦距。“Jim，”他叹息道，因为Jim在这里满怀感激，移动着手臂，好让自己的手指牢牢地攥住Jim的。“还是好黑。”他低声说，声音因为整晚放置在喉咙里的管子而嘶哑不堪。他苍白清瘦的脸上满是恐惧，几乎是认命地问：“不能恢复了对不对？”

Blair的视力没有随着颅压降低而恢复。Jim身体深处升起的绝望与他自己厮缠不休。“我们现在还不清楚，Blair，”他努力让自己的回答听起来镇静而充满希望。“医生昨天说做完降低颅压的手术后可能需要等一段时间看看。”

Blair眨眨眼睛思索着这句话，努力集中精神，抵抗着仍然残留在身体里的药性。他轻轻点点头，露出失望的神色，嘴唇扭曲。耐心不  
是他的强项，但除了等待别无他法。他叹了口气。“等等看。”他还能再“看”见么？Blair迟疑地抚摸着头上的绷带，摸到头骨上的切口时小小地做了个怪相。“我的头发？”他觉得有点难为情，但希望自己的样子没变，特别是现在他已经没法知道自己看起来怎样了。

“大部分都完好无损，”Jim温柔地宽慰他。“他们只剃掉了一小块地方。”

Blair放松下来，点点头，又摸索到朋友的手，紧紧地抓住，仿佛触摸到Jim可以帮助他在一个动荡的世界里找回平衡。

“你的记忆怎么样了，chief？”然后Jim问。他看到Blair试图追溯过去一年的记忆，悲伤在Blair眼中一闪而过，他的心沉下去。

“还是没有，”男孩沉重地说。

Jim伸手摸摸他的脸，宽绷带覆盖了Blair的眉毛。“会好起来的，Blair。只要再多给它一点时间。”

Blair垂下眼睛，眼睑遮盖了眼中的神色。他用力点头，但看起来全无信心。

\---

几天后Blair从ICU转到了普通病房，但接受了包括磁共振扫描和CT的一系列检查。他坚持在出院前见一见职业心理咨询师，好开始适应自己目前生活的这个黑暗世界；不管它是永久的，还是怀着一点点希望，他都必须有所行动。短时间内他下载了一些音频和书籍来帮助自己阅读布莱叶盲文，有了一根白色手杖，有人教他如何使用。甚至他还找了一些能够辨音操作的电脑软件。他也学习了基本的生活技能，譬如怎样把指尖放进杯子或碗里来估计它是不是快满了，怎么把一个房间区域分成四等分，记住东西的位置，这样在自己家或工作室里他不至于迷失方向。Blair不想思考自己第一次独自走出阁楼时会怎样，但他知道自己不能隐居一辈子，一直恐惧着那个他看不见的世界。他不停对自己说有很多人都做到了，带着极大的勇气，直面恶魔般的恐惧而生活。

尽管惊慌恐怖持续闪烁在他的意识边缘，他仍牢牢控制着自己的感情，只专注自己需要学的东西，需要做的事情。崩溃不会让事情有任何好转。疯狂尖叫人生的不公不会让他看见太阳和星辰，或者他挚爱的人们的脸。绝望地哭泣冲不走环绕身边的无休止的黑暗，只  
会让他觉得绝望而脆弱。假装一切都会好起来也不能帮助他带着残酷的真相生活。

Jim看着他的朋友平静地准备步入截然相反的人生。他想说些鼓励的话，言辞却哽在喉间。接受男孩正在做的一切就好比接受了Blair不会再好转的事实，而他不能面对这种可能。但他深深为Blair适应生活的勇气所感动。Jim记得失明却不知道何时能复原的感觉，他知道那种恐惧，那种坚持着不要被自己不能控制的东西打败的感受。但是，尽管经常对它们感到不满，他仍旧有自己的感官帮助自己在黑暗世界里生存；Blair没有这些优势，所以他挣扎着适应，接受，不生气绝望，不陷入比Jim经历的更大的恐惧中。Blair曾在那段糟糕的日子里支持着他，而Jim愿意尽自己所能回报他曾经给予的帮助。

Rowan最终来告知了所有检查的结果，两人胆战心惊地等着他的判断。他严肃地说：“准确预测个人大脑的反应总是很难，但检查结果并不消极。没有永久损伤的痕迹，所以你的记忆和视觉有很大希望最终都会恢复。”

“最终？”Blair重复了一遍，想表现出兴高采烈的样子，但这个事实带给他的兴奋已经超出了负荷。

“这就是症结所在。”医生叹口气。“没法预测这个过程需要多久。也许你明天早晨醒来就会发现一切都回到正轨，虽然这个不太可能。也有可能要六个月或更久。很抱歉，希望我能给你一些更准确的回答。”

“嘿，”Blair露出一个脆弱的笑意，“‘某一天’总比‘永远不能’要好多了。谢谢你。”

Rowan赞赏地捏捏他的肩膀。“好孩子，”他继续说。“今早我会签你的出院文件。从现在起过几周就打个电话到我办公室预约一次检查，我们看看病情是否有好转。”

他可以带Blair回家了。Jim因为这个事实微笑起来。但同时，关于Blair要在失明失忆的状态下生活多久，他非常希望有一个更好的答案。至少他可以帮忙。他已经整理好了Blair的日记，只要他的搭档愿意，他们随时都可以开始读。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

出院时Jim极力控制着自己不要去帮Blair穿衣服。当他失去视力之后，很多事情都需要尽可能地练习独自完成。但当Blair坐着轮椅被推到出口，Jim还是下意识地伸手抓紧他的胳膊，打算带他上车。

Blair推开他摇摇头。“不，别推我或者拉我，Jim，”他的语气十分坚决。“让我把手放在你的手肘上。这样能让我更好地控制自己掌握平衡——这样比较像是你带领我走路，而不是我被拖着走来走去。”

“当然了，对不起，”Jim做了个鬼脸。他还没真正意识到这正是几年前Blair带他走路的方式，但他记得那种被别人从一个地方拉到另一个地方的不适感。

开车回阁楼的路上Blair一直专注地侧耳倾听周遭街市上的声音。Jim不断地用眼角余光瞄他，在朋友的眼中看到了挫败。Blair专注地皱着眉，试图辨认那些令人困惑的声音，试着想象它们所代表的物体和地点。

Blair在他的带领下进入公寓，但一进门就放开了他的胳膊。当Jim挂起两人的外套时，Blair摇晃着手杖迟疑不决地摸向厨房。“所有东西都完全按一年前那样布置了吗？”他询问着，希望自己过时的记忆仍然足够让他在阁楼里自由行走。

“一模一样。”Jim确认道。他看着他，眼神伤感。

Blair点点头继续向前摸索，试着用一个全新的角度探索自己的家。他的左臂还吊在胸前，当手杖碰到东西时没法伸手触摸物体表面。Jim听见他不停喃喃自语：“冰箱，中间空地，碗柜，炉子……”他轻声嘟囔着冗长的物品清单，将外界一切标记在思维地图中。第一层全部转完一圈后他转身向厨房走。

“你想要一杯果汁还是啤酒或者别的什么？”十五分钟后他问。

“我自己可以来，”Jim站在门边没有动。他耐心地等着，尽管一直渴望能跟在他身后保证Blair不会把自己弄伤。那只会让Blair紧张，给他一种他在自己家里也不安全的暗示，那会摧毁他的自信。

“让我试试吧，”Blair坚持要求，“我必须得做这些的，Jim。你不能每次都这么等我。”

“那好，我要一杯果汁；现在喝啤酒有点早。”

Blair点点头露出一个紧张的微笑，将手杖折叠好放在墙边，然后打开橱柜，缓慢而准确地拿出两只玻璃杯，把它们小心地放在台面上。他略带犹豫地转向冰箱，小心翼翼地触摸着塑料容器和瓶子，拿出他们常用来盛果汁的那只玻璃瓶。他将果汁放在一边，拿起第一只杯子，微微转动一下好将一根左手手指放进杯沿，然后咬着嘴唇弹开果汁瓶的盖子，凑到鼻端嗅了嗅。确定那是新鲜果汁后，他才开始小心地倾倒。

“希望你别介意我的手指放进去了，我只有这样才能知道杯子装多满。”他有点尴尬地解释。“我现在还不能听出逐渐倒满时声音的变化，不过他们说这是迟早的事。”

“我一点也不介意。”Jim觉得心痛。上帝，他希望Blair不要一直受这种折磨，永远不需要这种精准辨音的技能。

Blair倒好果汁，将瓶子放回冰箱，拿起一杯递给Jim，脸上带着害羞但灿烂的有成就感的笑容。

“谢谢你，chief。”Jim喃喃地说。Blair显然因为这个小小的成就而高兴，他却只能眨着眼睛抵抗酸楚的眼泪。

他们转移阵地到客厅，Blair要求Jim替他拿着果汁，他不想在摸索沙发的时候弄洒饮料。他坐在自己习惯的那个位子上双腿交叠，伸手要自己的杯子。Jim坐进他自己的椅子里沉默了一会儿——那是一段令人不自在的寂静，Blair的失明和他丢失的记忆悬在两人之间。

“现在打开电视看场比赛是不是有点早？”Blair打破沉默。

“对，但Jag队今天下午会和Cougar打一场。”

“真好。”Blair啜了一小口果汁。他停了一下继续问：“你的腿怎样了？”

“挺好的。我下周就能回去上班了。”他补充道，“提醒我了，我们需要谈谈以后怎样一起工作。”

Blair有一会儿呆住了，但很快恢复过来。“呃，Jim，我觉得这做不到，”他回避着问题。“我是说，除非我的硕士学位足够得到一个民间顾问的职务。并且，呃，如果我说自己是个骗子，我在警察中间是不会吃香的。”

“Simon和大伙儿在我们去钓鱼的时候就已经开始处理这个问题了，”Jim告诉他，后知后觉地想起Blair不记得任何计划的内容了。“Simon已经向上级提供了信息，他们在警局内私下澄清你的论文是真的。其他警察会很高兴他们中间有一个哨兵，你在某种程度上就是保护我的英雄。”

“噢。”Blair挑起眉毛。“这确实是个好主意。那么平民顾问的身份还是能站住脚的，现在只需要解决我目前的残疾问题。”他低下头咬着嘴唇思索。“一般的工作，像办公室内情况通报，犯罪现场调查这些，我还是能做的。但追坏蛋可能有点挑战性。”

“挑战性？”Jim重复了一遍，声音里满是惊讶。Blair竟会考虑去做这么危险的事情。“我直说吧，你得学着留在卡车里。”

Blair笑着摇摇头前倾，将空杯子小心地放在茶桌上。“我不知道啊，老兄。我不想错过任何刺激的事情，尤其是那时候你最需要后援。但我确实发现问题所在了。”他脸上的笑容消失了，目光无神地在天花板上逡巡。“这太操蛋了，Jim。”

“我知道确实很操蛋，但Rowan好像觉得它只是暂时的。不会一直是这样的，Sandburg。我们只需要……全力以赴，我想，直到你恢复了。如果你能胜任顾问的工作，或许你就不必去做学术。我们看看以后如何。”

“你是对的。”Blair试图放下紧张和沮丧的情绪。“我只是太希望它能尽快恢复了。我不知道别的人都是怎么做的，Jim。实话说想到自己一个人去街角的便利店都要吓死我了。”

“那种事你不必独自去做。”看到Blair打算反对，Jim赶快补充。“几年前我暂时失明的时候，都是你去买东西，为我们俩跑前跑后的。如果你不想要我跟着你，我不会跟着你。但那时候你并没有让我独自去做那些。”

Blair咬紧牙关看向别处。Jim皱眉，起身坐在朋友身边，抓住男孩的肩膀。“你害怕不能恢复，我很理解。我真的很理解。我也一样担心。但你不能放弃希望。我不会让你独自经历，就像你那时候你没有放弃我一样，你懂吗？”

Blair点点头靠向Jim。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，Jim。老天，你那么勇敢地和毒贩周旋。我没有你那样的勇气——我很害怕，兄弟。”

“你觉得我那时候就不怕吗？”Jim叹息道。“如果没有你我不可能做到的，我向上帝发誓，chief。你有权害怕，但你控制得这么好，我真的很惊讶。你没有生气，我那时候可是发了不止一次脾气。你已经做到最好了——别说你不勇敢。因为这和我的看法正好相反。”

Blair在他的掌心下颤抖，用力眨眼睛咽唾沫才说得出话。“谢谢你老兄，这对我来说很重要。”

Jim把他拉到身边抱抱他，将脸贴在Blair的卷发上。“都会好的，chief。你会没事的。”

Blair点点头靠着Jim好一会儿，享受着属于自己的有力而坚定的支持。他深呼吸一下稳定情绪，随后脱开这个拥抱。“好，所以现在针对失明我们也有计划了。我需要知道那些我想不起来的事情，这样我跟着你回警局的时候不会觉得少了点什么。过会儿你想读日记给我吗？我很想知道自己的日记里都有什么。”

“你说到点子上了小朋友，我这就去你房间拿，然后我们一起看。”

过了一会儿Jim带着一大摞笔记本回来，把它们放在茶几上。“你怎么会同意这个办法的？你想让我跳着读重点吗？”

“不，抱歉，”Blair满怀歉意，“我真的很想知道自己记的所有东西——希望有些东西能刺激我，现在还说不准那是什么。”

“好吧，”Jim拿起第一本，这本上记载着去克莱顿瀑布的旅程。“如果有任何疑问，尽管提出。否则我就一直读下去了。”

“谢谢，”Blair将头发从脸上拨开，靠着沙发背坐好。Jim打开笔记，开始将Blair的记忆带回给他。

\---

Blair惊讶地得知自己曾觉得就要死在克莱顿瀑布了，他的笔记里同时也率直地记载，他担心Jim正在对自己在阁楼里的陪伴感到厌倦疲惫。读这一部分时Jim喉咙发紧，知道后面还有更糟糕的部分。Blair很安静，当他读完时转开了脸。他停了几分钟。

“你得知道我想让你留在阁楼里，chief。我想让你永远做我的搭档。”Jim清清楚楚毫不含糊地声明。“过去的一年发生了一些非常不好的事，在事情发生前后我们本应该有更多交流的。不管日记里怎么写，我不想让你觉得这不是你的家。”

Blair冲着他的声音转过头。“谢谢。”他声音很低。“听到你说得这么清楚真好，特别是现在。”

“好的。”Jim再次开始读，直到两个人都饥肠辘辘。

他们享受了下午茶，打开电视看Jag的比赛。看一场Blair看不见的比赛让Jim觉得很不舒服，但Blair只是耸耸肩。“确实没有看比赛那么好玩，但十五年前所有人都觉得仅仅在广播里听比赛就已经很神奇了。好好享受吧——如果我错过了什么，我会问你。”

比赛结束，Jag确实赢了。他们订了披萨，继续读日记。过了一会儿，Blair开始窃笑，因为一个叫Megan的人觉得Jim有超能力。“我等不及要见她了，”他哈哈大笑。“她长什么样？”

“噢，她跟我差不多高，浓密的深栗色头发，绿眼睛。她很漂亮，我想。”Jim立刻回答。

“栗色？你是说她有红头发？”Blair重复了一遍，语气戏谑。“你怎么还想跟我住在一起？”

“得了吧罗密欧，”Jim气冲冲地说。“她不是我的菜。也许你会喜欢，但我不会。”

Blair笑着摇头。“而且她叫我‘Sandy’？”他笑得厉害。“老兄，你的警察都怎么回事，我在这儿的外号比我从小到大加起来的都多。”

当他听到郊区的秘密任务时，他轻声问，“我真的爱上她了吗，Jim？”

Jim停顿一下想了想。“我知道你确实很关心她和她的女儿，chief。但我想你更喜欢的是那个有一个自己的家的念头，而不是真正的爱  
情。我知道你很遗憾永远不能确认这一点了，那时候没有让感情发展的时间。”

或许见过大天使加百列的事实让Blair笑得像个圣诞节早晨的小孩子一样。“奇迹里最难的部分就是让它看起来像一场意外，”Jim念完后  
他重复道。“你觉得他的身份真的像他自己说的那样吗？这太神奇了！”

“我觉得很有可能，chief。”Jim宽容地回答。看到Blair这么兴奋开心让他很高兴。“那人的指纹和一个先前死于冬天的人相匹配，所以谁说得准呢？”

Blair点点头，紧接着他兴奋的眼神沉寂下来，换上严肃的表情。“念第一部分的时候你因为我的无礼而很不开心，我很抱歉。但如果我已经知道了，干嘛还要一直写这些呢？”

“我们商量过的，Sandburg，你知道，”Jim也在思考同样的问题。“你帮我控制感官，你得全部记下来好写博士论文。”  
Blair皱眉摇摇头。“我觉得不对劲，”他咬唇思考自己的动机。“我是说，我知道这些信息很重要，可以帮助别人。但我也知道我不会伤  
害你。见鬼，希望我能想起来！”

“你会想起来的，chief。”Jim劝他，“别太刻意，顺其自然就好。”

Blair不开心地叹口气，举起手又让它落下。“我想我也没得选。”

“现在很晚了，我们已经念了不少东西，”Jim做了个记号。“在接触更多信息前你需要时间消化一下今天的东西。我们休息吧。”

但事实是，Jim害怕记载着Alex Barnes的那部分笔记，以及那之后发生的所有事情。他觉得最好在早晨读这部分，那时候他们都更有精力应付一切。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

第二天早晨Jim用心做了早饭，随后两人带着咖啡到起居室继续读Blair的日记。Jim拿起笔记本盯着它的封面。“接下来的内容不是很轻松，chief，”他的声音僵硬，“那时我的感官完全失控，直到现在我都对自己的行为感到痛苦。所以，呃，对我有耐心些，好吗？”

Blair抬起头，因他犹豫的语气眯起眼睛。不管下面那部分是什么，它一定让他的朋友感觉很难受。“没事的，Jim”他温柔地说，“我们必须得过这一关，不是吗？现在我们已经和好了。”

“我们现在比‘和好’要好多了，Blair。”Jim语气坚定，翻开了笔记本。

听到他找到了另一个哨兵，Blair目瞪口呆。笔记传达出他内心的兴奋，但Jim的声音仍旧十分僵硬，所以他能猜到这个发现带来的并不是好消息。他听到Jim爆发了领地意识，把他赶出公寓时只是耸了耸肩，什么也没说，就好像这个消息一点都不令人惊讶一样；哨兵天生就具有领地意识。但Alex是个罪犯，欺骗了他，令他辜负了Jim的信任，则让他痛苦内疚地低下头。

“对不起，”他小声说。“我知道为什么我没第一时间告诉你——那是基本的研究礼仪。但我错了，特别是考虑到你当时的反应。我把所有事都搞砸了。”

Jim呼出一口气，看着笔记。那时Jim告诉他两人间的搭档关系已经终止，Blair回到学校，一定将这件事记了下来。他在念这部分时吞吞吐吐，Blair当时所经受的痛苦被纸上的泪痕浓墨重彩地传达，他放下了本子。“我反应过度了，”他僵硬地说，“我犯了大错……”他声音破碎，不得不很快收声。

Blair一头雾水。“发生什么了Jim？为什么你这么沮丧？”

Jim起身穿过房间坐在最好的朋友身边，紧紧握住他的肩膀。“她杀了你，Blair。她在你办公室外的喷泉里把你淹死了。我们试过救你，Simon和我，但……但你已经死了。”

“这不可能。”Blair震惊得结结巴巴。“我是说，我在这，活着。我不可能死了。”

Jim擦擦眼睛，将记忆从脑海中甩出去。“救援队说太迟了，他们没什么能做的了。”

Blair眨着眼睛：“那怎么……？”

“Incacha曾说让我利用精神向导。我捧着你的脸，突然到了丛林。我看见你的精神向导，一只狼，向着一处光源奔跑。我叫了你的名字，那只狼转身跑向我的精神向导，那只黑豹——两只动物向对方跃起，融合在一束强光中。然后你的心脏又开始跳动了。”

“天呐，”Blair发出一声惊叹。“你复活了我？我怎么能连这个都不记得了？”他昏眩地看向周围，试着理解这些。“太不可思议了，”他敬畏地低语。“Simon都看到了？”

“Simon，Megan，H和Rafe，都看到了。从那以后包括我们两人，谁也没有再提那件事，只在医院简短地说过几句。但我们都清楚那天确实发生了某种奇迹，我有了第二个机会，chief。我……想到我会失去你，我差一点就要疯了。我不知道如果……我要怎么活下去……”

“Hey，”Blair用一只胳膊紧紧地抱住Jim，“你救了我的命，Jim。你将我从死亡线上带了回来。谢谢你。”

Jim抱着自己的搭档，试图控制汹涌激荡的感情。“我从没为你愿意回来感谢过你。”他哽咽了。“我应该谢谢你的。我真的应该。”

“不，”Blair叹息道，“你看到了狼。我知道自己一定是抓住了那个回来的机会。我不可能会想离开你，Jim。你得知道。”

“我现在知道了。”年长的男人亲吻一下Blair的额头。“我不想失去你，chief。”

“你不会的，”Blair笑意柔软。“你已经跟我绑定了。”过了一会儿他推开Jim紧张地问：“Alex和那些神经毒气怎么样了？你抓到她了吗？”

“呃，是的。我猜我们最好开始读这部分。”他又一次打开笔记本，坐在Blair身边开始读。

听Blair记录在墨西哥的那部分经历对两人来说都很艰难。不管他如何假装接受Jim和Barnes在一起的行为，他都觉得受伤又困惑。然后他开始深深地愤怒。

“对不起，”Jim柔声说。

“你没有控制住自己，Jim。”Blair冷静地回答。这部分听起来也并不轻松，但他并不觉得受伤和生气，他不记得了。但他开始觉得失去记忆也并不是那么糟。显然他们在讨论的事情应该当时就谈谈的——那样可能还有所挽回。“从我写的内容里，很清楚能看出我知道了。我猜我只是当时有些困惑。”他耸耸肩补充，“我可能一直在处理随死而复生产生的种种情绪。”他的脸上写着失望。“不敢相信我一点都不记得了，我怎么能忘呢？”

Jim抓住他的肩膀：“你听够了吗？还是说想让我继续读？”

“噢，继续吧，”Blair的语气很坚定。“但首先，我想知道我们是否讨论过你在那个池子里看到的景象 。”

Jim下意识地耸耸肩将头发后捋。“没有。我记得的仅仅是破碎的片段，chief，”他的语气听起来满是沮丧。“当时一切都看起来很逼真——很多场景相当可怕。我看到受伤死亡的人——有些已经发生了，有些即将发生。别担心——不管怎样Incacha出现了，然后我看到了你，一次又一次，仿佛你环绕着我。但我……我不记得为什么它看起来如此清晰，或者有什么是我曾经知道后来又忘记的。”突然Jim从心里感受到了Blair在更大程度上不得不经历的那种沮丧，那种知道自己遗忘了至关重要的事物的感觉。他咬住嘴唇，天呐，这个孩子是怎么挺过来的？

Blair想着Jim说的话，挠挠脸。“你想试试催眠吗？我们可以将你带回到潜意识中。”

“或许吧，”Jim回避道，“现在我们继续看你的日记。”

Blair点点头，他继续开始读，

_我们已经回来将近一周，我一直在试着弄懂自己身上发生了什么，或正在发生什么。从理智的角度讲，我知道Jim将我复活之后，随之发生任何事情都有可能。融合发生后，我们两人都将感受到深层次的精神联系——但这实在太太太诡异了。说不定它会慢慢消失什么的——或许只是我彻底疯了。如果他在精神融合的时候和我有那么一丁点相同的感受，那他不想和我一起旅行就一点也不奇怪。他可能吓着了——他觉得自己变得不像自己了。我永远也不能让他知道。天呐，他会发飙的，如果他意识到……_

Jim向下扫了两眼，声音停住了。他倒吸了一口气，“噢，老天。”

“怎么了？有什么诡异的事情？什么会让你发飙？”Jim没有立即回答，这样Blair有点恼怒，“别这样对我，Jim。别读着我写的东西还不告诉我我写了什么。”

“我只是——你说永远也不会泄露秘密的。”Jim结结巴巴地说。Blair瞪着他，带着沮丧的表情挥手催促他，他才声音不稳地继续往下读。

_天呐，他会发飙的，如果他意识到我不再把他当做兄长和最好的朋友来爱，而是热切地爱他，想要他的感觉几乎令我窒息。这要把我逼疯了，我很害怕，但我不知道该怎么办。_

Blair张口结舌地瞪着他，因为震惊而石化。“什么？”他缓过一口气尖叫出声，难以置信地眨着眼睛。“我爱上你了？”

“它是这么写的，chief。”Jim一样震惊。

“噢噢噢噢噢，妈蛋，”Blair轻声诅咒所记录的一切和里面包含的暗示。Jim没猜到，那就意味着他一定曾经非常辛苦地隐藏着自己的感情——而现在因为Jim给他读日记，他无意中暴露了自己。他转向Jim，有些难堪，“呃，也许我们应该祈祷我永远也不要恢复记忆。”他双臂交叉，生硬地补充，“我们读的日记够多了。我觉得你直接告诉我我们从墨西哥回来后发生了什么会更好。”

“chief，我——”

但Blair立刻伸手挡在他们之间，打断了他的话。“不，Jim。我们不说这个，”他紧张得吐字不清。“很显然我从来不想让你知道，坦率地说我也不记得那种感觉了。没什么好讨论的。你说过，你说过我们的关系比‘和好’还要好，你说你想让我住在这里和你一起工作。艹，我不想冒险或——上帝。别管它了——假装我从来没写过它吧。那些不存在。”

Jim的感觉由尴尬，震惊，极度忧虑到不自在，此时低声充满感激地同意他的意见，匆匆合上笔记，将它小心地放在旁边。但不管Blair记得或不记得，他不知该如何忘记刚刚知晓的Blair爱着自己这个事实。在局促的寂静里他观察着Blair，能够清晰地看出他的搭档和自己一样震惊。他无法控制地想，是否Blair为那个职位和警徽如此兴高采烈是因为他爱他，不是因为他真的想用毕生精力做那个工作。他为Blair对自己有强烈欲望的想法而吃惊——他不知如何应付这些。他充满罪恶感地想，或许Blair是对的——或许Blair永远恢复不了那些记忆，和那种感情，会更好。

Blair警惕地感受到他们间的寂静，他不想让Jim想刚刚读过的东西。他匆忙地要求Jim讲述从墨西哥回来后的经历。Jim巴不得转移注意力，用这一天中剩下的时间讲了Blair的学生Ventriss;Jim的旧情人Veronica；一个叫Harry的窃贼；一个相信扮演侦探就能成为侦探的演员；一个叫Molly的鬼魂；以及Kincaid的体育场。他告诉Blair，他曾为了掩护他将烟雾弹扔进恐怖分子的潜水艇而开枪射击，Blair看起来陷入沉思。所以，他已经确实准备好向某人开枪了？这个念头深深打搅着他，但他不想讨论。他猜想如果自己想成为警察，那应该已经解决了对枪本质上的厌恶。他隐隐有些感谢自己的失明——这给他一个推动力来重新思考成为Jim永久搭档的其他方式，一个不需要拿枪的方式。但他同时也在想，是不是他同意成为警察仅仅是因为他爱上了Jim，失去了理智。

夜幕降临，Jim讲完了学位论文的灾难。尽管被这些事所困扰，两人都觉得谈谈发生了什么要比想Blair的日记今早揭露的那件事要好得多了。

但在他们分开后，他们都无法入睡，想着这个新的信息对两人的友谊和搭档关系意味着什么。精灵已经从瓶中放出，无法将它重新收回，不管他们如何迫切地希望自己有那种能力。


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

次日清晨，睡眠不足的Blair昏昏沉沉地爬起来，发现自己比平时更难在阁楼里摸清方向了。在经过房间和浴室的时候他两次撞在门框上又弹回来，踉跄了一下才伸手摸到前面的东西。Jim听见他小声地嘟嘟囔囔骂骂咧咧，对他的难过感同身受，心也随之揪紧了。

Blair又一次狠狠地在厨房料理台上狠狠地撞到了自己的脚趾，开始大声恶狠狠地诅咒。那一刻什么东西可怕地崩溃了，他一直以来郁积的情绪和恐惧如洪水般倾泻而出，淹没了他。Blair砰地一声一拳打在柜门上，费力地站起来。他的头低着，极力挣扎着不要因为沮丧而哭出来。绝望烧灼着他的眼睛。

“hey，chief，放松点，”Jim一边大喊一边飞快地从卧室往楼下冲。

Blair伸手挡住了他，咬紧牙关对抗着自己的情绪。

“也许你需要发泄出来，Blair，”Jim用温柔的声音说，“你不能永远这么硬撑着。它会把你撕成碎片的。”

“发泄出来？”Blair重复了一遍，声音里满是绝望。

“所有问题都出在我脑子里，我能怎么办？我讨厌这样，Jim！”他突然又开始发脾气了。“天啊，我只想……想尖叫或者大喊，撕东西，但那有什么用？一点用也没有！我受不了黑暗。我受不了自己这么依赖别人，这么没用又神经兮兮。我讨厌想不起东西，就好像丧失了一部分自己。但现在我甚至开始害怕记忆回来了因为……因为你怎么会忍我，如果……操！”

他的声音崩溃了。他捂住颤抖的嘴唇滑坐在地板上，在储藏柜旁边将自己蜷缩起来。“对不起，兄弟。”

“hey，”Jim感到自己快要被Blair的绝望杀死了。他单腿跪在Blair身边将他抱进怀里，但年轻人不停地抗拒。Blair太紧张又觉得太羞耻，拒绝寻求安慰，生怕Jim会看不起他。

“嘘——没关系的。”Jim的动作很有力，坚持了一会儿，Blair屈服了，整个埋进他怀里。

Blair浑身颤抖，极力克制流泪的冲动，但一滴眼泪缓缓地从他有着短胡茬的脸上流下来。在Jim强壮安全的臂膀中，他激烈地强迫自己深呼吸重新冷静。他隐约意识到Jim一直在对自己说着什么，能听到的只是安慰的语气而非清晰的言辞，却非常友善，非常让人放松。他哽咽着将冰冷的恐惧和更深处的悲伤咽回肚子里。

“对不起。”等他终于能控制自己声音的时候，他又说了一遍。

“别说了，”Jim命令他，声音仍然很柔和。“你没什么好道歉的。一点也没有。”

“但是——”

“你是我最好的朋友，chief——我拥有过的最好的朋友。不管发生了什么，没有任何事情能改变这一点。”

真诚和发自内心的肯定比生气或绝望更能瓦解Blair的防御。眼泪从他眸中涌出，他感激又放松地颤抖着。“oh，man，”他抽抽搭搭地擦着眼睛，“我只是太失落了，好像我已经不认识自己了一样。”

“我知道。”Jim轻拍着他的背。“但是这些都会过去，重要的是记着你不孤独，也不迷茫。只是暂时有一点艰难。”

Blair点点头重新整理了一下自己，颤颤巍巍地说：“我想自己并不是那么坚不可摧。”

Jim一边笑一边帮他站起来。“不，chief，坚忍不是你的强项。但我觉得这是件好事。Hey，你过去不是常说有事情最好讲出来，不然只会越来越糟吗？”

“噢，你现在又觉得我说得很对了？谢谢你在这个恰当的时刻把我的话原封不动地还给我，”Blair一边抽着鼻子一边发牢骚，给了Jim一个不自然的微笑。“上帝，虽然我说得对不过我还是讨厌这样。“

“所以……你想谈谈吗？“

“谈谈什么？“Blair耸耸肩膀，懊悔地摇头。

“所有的事。”Jim不容置疑地说，转身去泡咖啡了。

Blair摸索到桌边坐下。“我不知道。我想没多少可谈的东西。”他疲倦地垂下头，“我觉得过去将整个世界和其中自己所拥有的一切都看得太过理所当然，不够心存感激，也不曾想过忘记了事情的那些人是什么样子。不能读书太痛苦了。我痛恨黑暗，好怕自己再也看不到了。但我总能挺过去的，我必须得这么做。还有，上帝，我忘了一整年的事情。我陷入爱河，遇见了天使，死而复生，至少两次差点摧毁我们的友谊，但我一点都不记得了。这怎么可能？那就像……就像在身体内部和外部，我都是盲人——那是个巨大的，裂开的，漆黑的空洞，我知道它存在，却无法跨越。昨晚我一直在想你读的日记，觉得很恶心——也很担忧——你一定觉得非常厌恶，非常抗拒，以防我万一恢复记忆，某天埋伏起来试图扑倒你。操，简直一团乱啊。”

Blair说的时候Jim摆好了麦片、碗、勺子和牛奶，然后给他们两人倒了咖啡，回到桌边。Blair说完了话趴在桌上，一半的脸埋在手里，Jim摇摇头握住他的肩膀。

“听好了，chief，”他的语气有点强硬。“至少在眼盲这一点上，你的感受我还是能体会的，我知道那种感觉有多艰难。但是我们必须抱着它会恢复的希望。如果不能恢复，我非常非常抱歉，但我们总能找到出路的。我也能想象忘记事情的感觉，很长一段时间以来我都不能确切地回忆起在秘鲁到底发生了什么。直到现在，在那个该死的庙宇池塘里看到的东西我都想不起来，这一直在困扰我。但是，我要再说一次，你的记忆有很大一部分可能会恢复的——如果没有恢复，我们还可以去创造新的，更持久的回忆。”他停顿了一下，在日记里读到的内容带来的震惊感仍未褪去，他仍旧不知如何自处。叹口气，他补充说，“至于昨天的事，我能说什么呢？我和你一样震惊，但我们甚至都不知道这种感觉是不是会随着时间慢慢消退，就像你写出的假设一样。精神融合是件沉重的事。无论如何，这都不能改变你是我最好朋友的事实，好吗？”

Blair点点头，抬起脸向着Jim，拨开脸上的头发。他脸色苍白憔悴，看起来精疲力竭。“我们关系一直都很好，如果我把我们之间的关系搞砸了，我会受不了的。”他低声说。

“我们现在就很好，”Jim端来麦片和牛奶，把碗勺推到Blair面前。“吃点吧，你会觉得好很多。”

Blair哼着鼻子，唇角露出微笑：“你听起来像个犹太老妈子。”

“说不定是Naomi传染给我的。”

Blair被这个想法逗笑了。他再也想不出比他母亲和Jim更不像的两个人了。“我非常爱她，Jim，但是有一个妈就够了，晓得伐？”  
Jim也笑了，开始吃他自己的那份早餐。

吃完后Jim把碗拿去浸泡。“你可以试试洗碗。”他建议道。他觉得Blair会需要感到自己有所贡献，而不是一直沉浸在绝望和自暴自弃的情绪里。“我要去洗澡了。”

“好呀，”Blair摸索到中间的桌子。“记着给我留点热水。”

\---

洗头的时候Blair微微皱起眉毛，香皂对后脑正在愈合的伤口来说还是有点刺激。洗完澡擦干后他下意识想去刮胡子，意识到自己遇上另一个挑战了。他小心地在储藏柜里摸到剃须膏，尽可能在脸上搓起沫，然后深吸口气拿起剃须刀。但是剃的过程中很难知道自己是不是刮干净了，也未免会误伤到鬓角。他叹着气拉开门喊：“Jim？你能过来帮我检查一下仪表吗？”

Jim慢慢走到门边，看见Blair头发和鼻尖上的白沫时忍不住轻声笑了。

“怎么啦？”Blair不开心地说，“我弄得一团糟了吗？”

“没有，chief。”Jim笑着回答。“你只是漏了几个很小的地方。我来帮你吧。”他走进狭小的浴室，拿起剃须刀，帮他刮干净，然后拿过毛巾温柔地擦去泡沫。Jim的手指扫过鼻尖的时候Blair眨眨眼睛。

“噢，兄弟，我肯定看起来像个小丑。”

“跟平时比也还好啦。”Jim打趣他。“快穿上衣服，今天适合出门，我觉得应该出去走走。你在家里待太久了。”

Blair摸到自己房间，努力用触觉挑出了不会太不协调的衣服，最后决定不去管袜子是不是一对了。他走出房间说：“也许你可以帮我整理一下衣柜和抽屉。”

“当然了，小朋友。”Jim帮他穿上夹克。“你想要手杖还是我的胳膊？”

“呃，如果你不介意我死命地抓着你，我觉得你的胳膊可能会方便一点。”

Jim抬起Blair的手放在自己手肘上。Blair感激地微笑了。

\---

Blair在通往街道的门那里犹豫了一下。出去散步让他很紧张。除了从医院回家的那次，这是他在失明后第一次走到公共场所去。他做了一个深呼吸，抬起下巴。可能他已经失明了，但也没必要像《巴黎圣母院》里的驼子一样没精打采。

他们沿着通往公园的那条路走，享受着温暖惬意的天气和太阳。热度足以驱散港口略带凉意的风。有一会儿他们并肩默默地走着，Blair利用这个机会倾听周围的世界，猜测街道上有多少人，回忆着这条街上各色商店的名字。走到路边时Jim会提醒他，熟练地走在前面半步，用自己高大的身体保护他，这样Blair就不会不经意地撞到路过的行人。

“你觉得其他人会接受我还在警局工作吗？我是说，那不是很奇怪吗，一个平民观察员在那里四处转悠，又没有特殊津贴，因为我看不见。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Jim轻松地说。“他们很不高兴，因为不能去医院看你。我应该问问你的一件的，但我那时觉得你需要一点时间适  
应。他们都等不及要见你了。”

“你确定？”Blair确认道。

Jim停下来转身看着Blair，看到他脸上紧张的表情时摇摇头。

“我很确定。你是队伍的一部分，chief。你看不见，但这影响不到你的内在。你还是能引导我们接触那些最开始忽视的直觉，因为你从不同的角度看问题。你做出与众不同的假设，你有特殊的方式去分析信息。你对人类的本能还是保留着。没关系的。”

从Blair充满生气的脸上能看出他有多开心。他轻轻点点头。能缓解Blair的担忧，Jim也很高兴。他们继续向公园漫步，并在那里找到了一条长椅。Blair要求Jim描述周围发生的事情，随着Jim的每一次讲述侧过头热切地倾听。小朋友们在滑滑梯，男孩们在玩投球游戏，母亲们推着婴儿车。随着他把这一切图景在脑中还原出来，他开始微笑。不知不觉，比起他们刚出门那会儿，他放松多了。


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

当天下午西蒙前来拜访，顺便告知对布莱尔重返警局的时间安排。这一次，他会以带薪市民顾问的身份回归。

“我实话实说，鉴于你目前的情况，对你的工作我很大程度上持保留态度。”西蒙嗓音低沉，嘴唇紧抿，“上级觉得我们都有点神经不正常了。”他向吉姆投去一个意味深长的眼神，补充道，“如果不把吉姆的感官问题和他对你的特殊需要告诉他们，这事完全没可能办成。”

布莱尔耸耸肩——他还能说什么呢？直到现在他仍然不敢独自涉足阁楼以外的场所。抓罪犯时只能紧紧抓着吉姆的腰带，跟在他身后——这念头让他觉得滑稽得近乎荒谬。但他们确实无从选择。一旦吉姆恢复，重新开始做他重要的，不可或缺的那份工作来保护小瀑布城的市民，那就只能如此。

吉姆依旧沉默，望向西蒙的眼神在失望中饱含着理解。布莱尔一定会和他一起工作，这才是真正重要的事。毋庸置疑，他会倾尽全力保护他的男孩安稳无虞。

“西蒙，媒体怎么说？”布莱尔打破沉默。“他们肯定好奇警局为什么雇我，尤其是吉姆告诉我上个月才刚发生那么疯狂的事。”

“局长下周会着手处理此事，不用担心。”班克斯露出一丝笑意，“但是从现在开始，你要习惯叫我头儿，因为你已经是我们队的正式成员了。”

“既然你现在终于要给我发钱了，那我会叫你老板，英勇无畏的领导大人，老大或者各种拍你马屁的称呼，西蒙。”布莱尔打趣道。

男人哈哈大笑起来。不管内心有多少隐忧，友谊毕竟是件使人快乐的事。他们会做得很好的——他们必须要做好。吉姆的感官需要布莱尔来指引，他们别无选择。

\---

两天后，布莱尔和吉姆走进了警局大门。尽管西蒙和吉姆一再保证，布莱尔仍旧无法控制自己的犹疑。为了能被接受，他曾经辛苦工作了那么多年，而现在一切又要从头来过。他要再次证明自己，况且是在艰难得多的境地下，这实在令人丧失勇气。

但他们一进门就听见了亨利的欢呼：“长发男孩！你还留着你的小卷毛！太好了！我一直担心他们会全剪了。没有这头卷毛你就不是原来的小矮子了！”他冲过来热情地拍着布莱尔的背，雷夫也走过来欢迎他俩结束病假重新回归。

“工作已经堆成了山，我十分想念你们。”他说，“布莱尔，需要什么尽管说。”

“嗨，雷夫。回来真好，谢谢你。”布莱尔对所受到的热烈欢迎报以灿烂的笑容。至少此刻，他能感到自己的紧张在消退。

祖尔和西蒙从里面的小办公室走出来打招呼。祖尔给了布莱尔一个温暖的拥抱。“孩子，你回来真是太好了。如果有任何，任何我能帮到你的地方，尽管告诉我。很抱歉我的提议造成这么坏的结果。”

“好啦，意外总是避免不了的。别担心，所有事情都会好的。”布莱尔回以一个同样用力的拥抱。他真诚地爱着这位前辈，也很清楚祖尔同样地在乎自己。祖尔一直那么友善而热心，他不想让祖尔为发生的事感到任何不快。他也不应该有任何负罪感。

“这是梅根。”吉姆在另一边说。

“哎呀，小沙包，很遗憾你不记得我了。”她听起来很伤心，但随即声调又雀跃起来，“我们必须立刻解决这个问题。也许午饭后在一起唠唠嗑？”她顿了一下，“我真的很想抱抱你，如果你不介意的话。”

“我很乐意。”布莱尔微笑着说。他喜欢她的声音，也喜欢她对自己被忘记这件事情泰然处之，想要尽力弥补当下状况的态度。她温暖的拥抱在他脑中勾起一些片段，她是多么高，他们曾是多么好的朋友。这令他感到奇异的安慰。

“好啦，大家。我们都很欢迎他们的回归，现在我们开始工作吧，好吗？”西蒙大声指挥道。

\--

做文书工作的第一周痛并快乐着。重新回到原来的岗位需要时间适应，而如果一直呆在办公室，媒体就不会立刻发现布莱尔已经是警局的正式成员。第一天布莱尔逼迫自己四处走动，在黑暗中摸索道路。吉姆想跟他一起，但布莱尔摇着手杖说这事他必须独立完成。于是他在办公室里走来走去。当他摸索着走向证物柜、档案柜，或者去部门拿他的任命书时，他不知道其他人用怎样一种悲伤的表情望着他。这真的很难，但同时他也发现警局里有许多人真诚地欢迎他，愿意以各种方式帮助他尽快适应。布莱尔又一次发现自己对失去视力这件事产生了奇怪的庆幸感——对于他人给予的喜爱和关心，他非常感动。但如果他不曾需要他们的帮助，他可能永远也意识不到那些人有多么在乎他，多么想让他留下来。

周二早晨西蒙将他们叫到会议室观看局长对媒体的正式声明。尽管其他人已经事先知晓，但声明内容还是令布莱尔和吉姆又惊又喜。警察局长自豪地向与会的媒体代表们宣布，小瀑布城警局也和美国其他主要城市一样，在队伍中任命了一名人类学家。他进一步向媒体解释，这位学者最近在山中因一次事故严重受伤，而且导致了残疾，希望这只是暂时的。非常幸运的是，尽管遭受这样的事故，布莱尔·桑德伯格仍然接受了他们的任命。

听到名字的那一刻媒体沸腾了。这位高级警官告诉他们，大约一个月前，布莱尔出于部门的利益参与了一次行动，他帮助警员顺利地履行了职责，成功阻止了暗杀者卡尔·泽勒。他还肯定地宣布，所谓的“哨兵论文”事件只是桑德伯格先生一直以来协助那位警员时所做的观察笔记草稿，从未被评审或发表过。整个事件无非是由于卑劣出版商的故意曲解和Rainier大学的误解，而后又被媒体添油加醋。他强调桑德伯格先生从未提交过他的论文接受评审，他只是不幸情况下的受害者。接着他展示了布莱尔的生物分布论文副本，再次论证了团队中有一位专家的重要性。

“哇，”布莱尔小声说，“逻辑清晰，简明扼要。”

“我们总得给你减轻点压力啊，”西蒙说，“再说了，他说的所有话都是事实，虽然不是完整的事实。”

“太狡诈了，西蒙。”布莱尔正色道，旋即露出明朗笑意：“我喜欢这个发言，可能对解决Rainier那边的事也有帮助。谢谢你。”

周三一整天吉姆都在忙，心情烦躁。比起被拴在文件堆里，他宁愿去出任务。布莱尔发现不能阅读简直是一场噩梦，但是审讯的原始录音带对于搜集案情材料来说很有用。每个人对他都很耐心，愿意花时间把情况彻底解释清楚再来寻求他的意见。

周四，陌生感终于渐渐消褪，他感觉舒服了一些。

到周五早晨，他们两个开始渴望做一些更重要的工作。

\--

“艾里森！桑德伯格！到我办公室来！”时间快到正午，西蒙大声喊道。

“怎么了？”布莱尔跟在吉姆身后穿过办公室，小声问他。

“完全不知道。”吉姆耸肩。做这么长时间感官练习并不是为了偷听上级的私密谈话。“但是刑侦科的艾勒比正跟他在一起。”

“刑侦科？”布莱尔怀疑地扬起眉毛。他们和这个部门的上一次合作并不是很愉快。但是在那以后艾勒比成为肃清小组的一员，名声不错。

他们一进办公室西蒙便开口了：“吉姆，布莱尔，你们应该都认识艾勒比警长。他想请你们在一件案子上帮帮忙。罗恩，把情况说下。”

“谢了西蒙。”艾勒比身体前倾，放在桌子上的双手紧紧攥成拳头。他是个身材中等的秃顶中年男人，非常瘦削。乖戾的神情使他多年来以瘾君子身份扮演卧底如鱼得水。“正如西蒙所说，我需要你们的帮助。”他向西蒙投去飞快的一瞥，继续说下去：“我知道你们有某种，呃，特殊的能力，可能会在这个案子中非常有用。如果你们不嫌烦，我会把事件背景和我的想法都告诉你们，好吗？”

“听起来不错。”吉姆轻松地说。他没有任何犹豫便接受了艾勒比对他感官能力的提及。

布莱尔向前凑了凑。当他认真倾听的时候，无意识地微微歪着头。

“你们可能听说过一个叫半月湾客栈的高档会所，就在本市，离海滩非常近。这是那种和情人在一起时极度注重私密性的人去的场所。不管怎样，我们已经对这个地方观察了一段时间。有传言说这里在提供非正常服务，比如出于娱乐目的使用小剂量毒品。同时我们也怀疑存在为了改善情绪和性体验而使用毒品的可能性。”他嘴唇紧抿着，看上去有些反感，还有些烦躁。

“我们一直没有机会进去。但是最近接到的一份秘密投诉给行动带来了转机。这份投诉来自一个知名度相当高的人，他最近在那里逗留过一段时间。这可能会给我们提供一个进去的机会。很显然房间里装了窃听器和隐藏摄像头，记录了不检点的行为，倒霉的顾客因此受到敲诈。参考那份在这里进进出出从事违法行为的名人名单，这肯定是一大笔外快。”

吉姆眯起眼睛审视着艾勒比。

“我听说这是仅对男同性恋开放的会所。先生，你想让我们做什么？”他略带压迫地反问。

“我正要说。”刑侦科长咬着嘴唇，注意到艾里森的肢体语言很明显在抗拒。他毫不惊讶，艾里森很显然在思考上比他更先一步，也已经对他将要说出的话有所感应。

“我们需要一些人手深入内部，但不能因此危及到常规卧底任务。负责这个行动的兄弟们很优秀，能接收我这边的新警察。所以我在想你们二位可以以顾客的身份进去，假装想找一个周末放松，重新整理一下最近你这边发生的事情。我们可能会面临两个结果——第一，你们可能会搜集到至少一部分违法行为的证据。第二，可能你们演得太像，他们会勒索你。”

“你的意思是，演一对同性恋人。”吉姆看起来有些不快。

布莱尔在他身边皱紧眉头沉思。从他微微僵直的身体来看，他也有些不舒服。

“正是。”艾勒比肯定地说。“吉姆，你在刑侦科工作过，过去也做过不少卧底工作——”

“那不一样。”艾里森看了布莱尔一眼，咬着牙说。“过去四年，认为我们的行动是在给犯罪火上浇油的猜测已经够多了。”

艾勒比正要说话，布莱尔突然发话：“吉姆，我认为这是可行的。某种意义上，没有人能比我们的伪装更天衣无缝了。我们不需要假装自己不是警察——事实上我们的故事是这样：我们到那儿是为了从自己的日常工作中解脱，因此极其需要保持谨慎。你会成为极好的勒索对象，吉姆，因为你是警察，我是你的新任搭档。我们成为情侣的事一旦被曝光，这是绝对不可容忍的。他们稍微调查一下背景就会发现那些关于我们的流言……”

他听见吉姆在身边坐立不安，于是伸手抓住男人的手臂：“我知道你听过的胡说八道比我多得多，但这反而是个有利条件。人们好奇地谈论我的长发和耳环，谈论你为什么让一个嬉皮士天天跟在你旁边。更别说我们住在同一间公寓，对吧？现在，所有这些都可以拿来利用。但是了解我们的人都知道是怎么回事，你结过婚，甚至看在彼得份上，跟检察官约会过。而我，在女士们中间有相当的声誉——”

西蒙嗤笑一声，得到了布莱尔讥讽的眼神：“你就是嫉妒我。”

他继续说服搭档接受这个任务：“……但是调查我们的人会觉得我们在公众面前与女性交往不过是一种伪装。这个方案行得通的。”

吉姆哼了一声。

“再说了，你带着一个眼瞎胳膊折的人，谁会觉得你在做卧底任务？我固然是你的搭档，但他们绝不会相信我在某种程度上是你的增援。于是看起来就会是，我因为眼盲，因此希望在高档、私密的会所获得更舒适的体验，而不是到公共社交场合去。这是个绝妙的点子。”

艾勒比很高兴，吉姆则一脸反感：“这件事有多危险？如果我们准备没有任何增援就进去，我不想冒太大的风险。”他又一次望着布莱尔，两位长官完全理解他的保守。如果事态突然紧急，残疾的布莱尔会非常容易受伤。

艾勒比挠挠脸：“呃，我认为肉体伤害的风险不是很大，这不是一次强火力行动。但是我必须告诉你们，在过去几年，有少量顾客在半月湾逗留后在一周到一个月的时间内失踪了。没有尸体，也没有证据证明是谋杀。我们大致推测这些人选择了消失逃避，而不愿支付赎金或者冒秘密曝光的风险。”

艾里森长出一口气点点头：“好吧，如果他们不想在自己的地盘上找麻烦，听起来还比较安全。”他皱着眉转向布莱尔：“chief，你确定自己能行吗？我不是单指你看不见。我是说，我们得假扮成情侣。想到房间被监控了我就很担心，不知道要扮演到什么程度才能让他们有敲诈意图。”

“我想肯定得接吻什么的，但是之前给我人工呼吸时你都做过好几次了，我又意识还能配合你时又能有多难呢？只是角色扮演而已。至于房间……这样如何？我是你的情人，最近眼盲了，所以不确定继续这段关系对你而言是否公平，所以你把我带到那儿，试图说服我我们未来仍旧可以在一起。在房间里我因为看不见而感到不适，而你对我非常关切，为了强调我们是公平的，你关掉所有的灯，让房间尽可能黑暗。然后我们只需要滚来滚去然后发出一些声音——最难的部分可能是要避免自己从床上掉下来笑到背过气，因为实在太特么好笑了。”

他的幽默相当有感染力，其他人都被他描述的画面逗笑了。西蒙带着几分敬意说：“你真有一手，桑德伯格，你是真正的勇士。”

“不，我不是，”他反驳道，“但我知道有吉姆在我就足够安全。只是因为如果，如果我的眼盲也能为阻止像虐待儿童这样的事情出一份力，那它带来的麻烦也是值得的。”

“我知道。”西蒙低声说。“所以吉姆，你怎么想？准备好跟你的搭档玩么么哒了吗。”

布莱尔噗嗤一声，吉姆瞪着自己的上司，假装生气：“你给我闭嘴。”但接着他点点头：“是的，听起来可行。我们什么时候进去？”

“如果能订到房间的话，今晚。我们急着搞定这些家伙，某个已婚的参议院候选人希望我们在他被公之于众之前就结束行动。”艾勒比回答。

“噫。”布莱尔明确地在脸上表达了嫌恶。“他背着妻子和另一个男人出轨，现在又想让警察替他解决麻烦？太垃圾了。”

“垃圾都不足以形容。”艾勒比叹口气。没人喜欢迫于政治压力工作，但这是往往才是生活的真相。

“今晚可以。把你电话给我，我会打电话给你看看是否有房间。”吉姆理解艾勒比的感受。很遗憾，频繁进出会所的那些知名人物永远也不会同意出庭作证。阻止这个违法行为的唯一途径就是由某位警员搜集证据递交法庭。

“你们现在应该回家去，稍微排练一下，保证适应角色。”西蒙哈哈大笑，非常愉快。

吉姆有点不满，但布莱尔拿手肘碰碰他。“哈哈哈哈，你是不是从来没想过顶头上司会建议你带我回家抱着脖子拥吻？”

吉姆忍不住哈哈大笑，伸手揉乱布莱尔的头发。

“别动发型！”布莱尔假装生气地用右手捋着头发，又像个小孩一样咧着嘴笑起来：“傻瓜，如果迫不得已，我允许你吻我。但我的头发是神圣的。”


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

吉姆订好房间后两人开始着手做任务准备。但无论布莱尔在其他人面前开了多少玩笑，都无法驱散他内心深深的忧虑。他并不担心会在行动中遇到的危险，而是担心吉姆是不是真的可以接受。布莱尔怀疑在同性恋爱关系这个问题上，自己比吉姆的态度要更宽松些。也正因为如此，他担心在那场倒霉的日记揭露之后，这个任务来得实在太快了。

“吉姆，你确定自己真的可以吗？”他们坐进卡车，系上安全带，布莱尔问，“我是说，你知道我没有在期待任何——那只是角色扮演。”

艾里森瞥了自家搭档一眼，将车驶出地下车库。

“你在想你的日记吗？”

“是的。”布莱尔耸耸肩，刻意将自己无视力的双眼对着窗外。

“chief，”吉姆叹息道，“这件事对你的冲击比对我的还要大，而且你已经完全不记得自己写过那些，当时的感受如何了。我们只是在完成工作，对我而言也不比你更难，好吗？”

布莱尔点点头，转向自己最好的朋友。“很好。这样我们就说明白了。”

“我们很明白，小朋友。放轻松。”吉姆说。

\--

仿佛厌倦了考虑要如何在半月湾中表演，两个人都对即将面临的角色扮演有些不舒服，所以他们决定从简单的部分开始准备——在衣橱中挑选适合周末秘密约会的情侣的衣服。

吉姆的挑选要容易一些。他的衣服质量都很好，照顾到他皮肤的敏感性，有许多丝绸衣料。剪裁合身的套装是他依靠在上流社会长大而培养出的品味所挑选。无论穿着出席晚宴的正装还是休闲的毛衣长裤，他看起来都毫无疑问地优雅。他将自己自在刑侦处任职时就戴的耳环戴上，就整装待发了。

布莱尔这边则要麻烦得多。学生气的乏味装扮不是他们追求的效果。布莱尔向他征求建议，是选择和他眼睛颜色相配的蓝色系带衬衣，还是白衬衫和蓝色背心。

“嗯，”吉姆在衣服堆里快速翻找着，“我觉得得把你打扮成那种甜美小野猫挂的，让老男人们都对你目不转睛。”

“好迷人啊，”布莱尔嗤之以鼻，“你选了什么衣服？”

“你刚说的这件丝质蓝衬衣看起来不错。带子解开大部分，可以露出你很有男人味的毛发浓密的胸膛，我想这应该算性感吧。”吉姆有点戏谑地说，“我不记得你穿过最里面挂的这件仿佛写满了‘操我’的黑色网状玩意儿。你买这件是为了炫耀乳环吗？”

布莱尔脸红了。“嘿，兄弟，我也曾经年少无知胆大妄为好吗。把自己的优势广而告之一下又没有坏处。”

“除非你真的有优势可炫耀才会有用。”艾里森取笑他。“这件对我们的扮演游戏来说挺不错的，明晚宴会时一定有非常好的效果。你有不少这两天可以穿的好裤子，我觉得这件‘操我号’需要配一条紧身包臀黑色牛仔裤——会让你看起来又危险又饥渴。”

忽视掉布莱尔挑起的眉毛，他继续说：“所以从这里出去时你可以穿白衬衣，背心和牛仔裤，显得很随意而且非常年轻；今晚穿更精致性感的蓝色衬衣；去海滩散步时穿从我这里拿的警局制服外套，因为从水面吹过来的风会比较凉。这也可以显得我们不是在故意隐藏身份。黑色网格衬衣明晚穿，而我会穿正统西装——这样就会传达出一种你相当矛盾的感情——一半在说‘去死吧艾里森’，另外一半则在说‘谅你也不敢死’。也许这件消防车颜色的v领红色外套可以周日穿——这是庆祝激情的颜色。”

“黑色牛仔裤在衣柜里面，”布莱尔窃笑道，“你让我看起来像你的玩偶一样，对不对？”

“都是表演的一部分，chief。”吉姆故意拉长声音说。

吉姆帮布莱尔套上塑料袖套来保护石膏，然后将两人的行李打包进一只行李箱。布莱尔去冲了个澡，花了一会儿功夫将自己乱糟糟的头发吹成勾勒他面部轮廓的柔软卷发。然后他穿上白衬衣，庆幸袖子足够宽，可以适应自己手臂上的石膏模。穿上与他的蓝眼睛相衬的背心和一条干净牛仔裤之后，布莱尔戴上自己的耳环。他完全不记得自从自己在喷泉中溺水之后就再也没有戴过它们了。

“你穿的是什么？”他走出房间问。

“蓝色衬衣配驼色开司米套衫，米色裤子”，吉姆回答，“还有耳环。”

“噢，宝贝儿！”布莱尔展颜一笑，“我们有多少时间到那边？”

“我告诉他们会在晚饭前开车过去，还有一小时吧。”

布莱尔点点头，目光无神地在阁楼中游移，显然很紧张。

“你想做一点练习吗？”吉姆问。

“我想我们应该练一下。”布莱尔表示同意，但只是站在原地不动。

吉姆靠近他。“他们会非常近距离地观察，chief，我们必须看起来可信。”他的声音很严肃，“你看不见我，所以你需要多动一下手，以很亲密的方式摸我的脸和身体。他们同样也会期望看到我触碰和亲吻你。必须让其他人感到我们对彼此饥渴。”

“呃-嗯，”布莱尔抬起脸，将右手放在吉姆脸颊上。他的手指微妙地从吉姆的脸颊滑到下巴，在他嘴唇上游移了一会儿，随后向下滑过咽喉，停留在心脏上。

“像这样？”

“对。”吉姆望进布莱尔的眼睛，那亲密的抚触让他感到喉咙有些发干。他捧起布莱尔的脸，随即弯下腰，将手指埋入搭档的发间。“当我吻你的时候不要退缩，”他公事公办地指导着。

布莱尔吞了下口水，看起来有点害怕，但他依旧仰着脸，在吉姆以自己的嘴唇轻扫过他的时微微张开唇瓣。

“呃，我觉得应该做得比刚才那样更令人信服，”布莱尔鼓起勇气，举起手勾住艾里森的脖颈，将他的头拉近。“让我看看你的能耐啊，大叔。”他挑衅道。

吉姆从喉咙深处发出轻笑，布莱尔在他面前能开玩笑，同时又能做好他们的工作，着实令他松了一口气。布莱尔是对的，他们要表现出比一个蜻蜓点水的吻更多的激情才能使人信服。他以自己的嘴唇覆上布莱尔的，将年轻人拉近，紧贴着自己的身体。当布莱尔的嘴唇分开时，他决定接受他的挑衅，向布莱尔展示一下自己的能力。

他们都很快发现，当闭上眼睛，嘴唇和舌头的触感是没有性别之分的——况且他们都是身经百战吻技超群的情人。吻逐渐加深，布莱尔越来越贴近吉姆强壮的躯体。年轻人从喉间发出低声的喘息，两人分开了，随即突然都觉得尴尬。

布莱尔满脸通红，结结巴巴地说：“呃，我，我觉得这样应该很可信。”

“chief，对一个大叔来说还不赖吧，嗯？”吉姆故意挑衅，也觉得有些不知所措。他没想到亲吻一个男人会如此……令人愉悦。布莱尔尝起来真的令人惊喜的可口——事实上太太太可口了。“准备好尝试更多了吗？”

“更多？”布莱尔嗓音都拔尖了，但是又恢复过来，“当然了，呃，尝试什么？”

“只要放松然后适应就好。”艾里森弯腰舔吻着他的耳朵，向耳内吹气，随即又转向他耳后靠下那块敏感的肌肤。胡茬轻轻地蹭着他的脸，感觉很奇怪，但是并不感觉冒犯。

布莱尔吞了吞口水，喃喃道：“这个，呃，感觉挺好的。你知道自己在做什么，对吧？”

“嗯，我想是的。”吉姆放开了他，“我又不是个处男，chief，虽然我之前没有和男人共度过美好时光。”

布莱尔突然笑得十分灿烂，充满顽皮的幽默感。“我觉得这肯定会超好玩的。我要扮演一个害羞又犹豫的盲人，你则全身心地想要追回我重新建立稳固的关系。来吧来吧，我可以演好的！”

“你确定吗？”吉姆抓住布莱尔的肩膀反问道。他的声音比布莱尔预想得还要严肃。“我直截了当地说，”他温柔地拍拍布莱尔的脑袋，“听好了，小朋友。我要追求的不是一个盲人。我要追求的是一位在安全事故中不幸受伤的美丽男子。我在追求我的所爱，而且我很清楚他也爱我。”

布莱尔脸上流露出痛苦的恳切，微微颤抖了一下。“我真的爱你，”他坚定地说。“你是我生命中最重要的人。”

“我知道，chief，”吉姆的声音因感情而有些嘶哑。“我对你也是一样。”他揉乱布莱尔的头发，年轻人笑起来。

“我只是从没想过有一天会跟你上床，你，嗯，你知道我们要在同一张床上赤身裸体。因为有摄像机，我们需要做一些上身的亲密动作。”

“我会把自己那部分做好的，大块头。”布莱尔说，“但房间里会是黑的，对吗？”

“漆黑一片。”吉姆回答。他审视着自己坚定的朋友，悲伤在他眼中闪过。布莱尔无意识的勇气令他心痛。“好了，我们出发去表演自己的小角色吧。”

他们穿上皮夹克，一起出发去做卧底任务了。

\--

在去往海边宿地的路上，他们谈到整个周末如何扮演这种假定的“恋人”关系。这就像写作剧本时推进故事情节。

第一个晚上布莱尔会扮演犹豫的情人，不知该不该继续这种对吉姆来说不公平的关系。床上做一些轻微的亲热举动，然后布莱尔推开吉姆就够了。

第二天他们会在海边浪漫地散步，牵着手互相亲吻，以防有人在监视他们。烛光晚餐后也许在酒店舞池中跳一支慢舞，宣传册上说周末晚上会有一支乐队在那边演出。晚上他们会在床上表演得更加激情。

周日则是一顿爱心早午餐，到海滩上散散步然后结账。如果事情顺利，他们会得到一份周末录像的“纪念品”，并被告知不久以后会有一位会所的人和他们联系。一切都很精巧而优雅，但这仍旧是敲诈勒索。跟进所谓的“联系人”后，他们会和刑侦部警察合作将坏人抓起来。小菜一碟。

车子穿过一片古老的森林，毫无疑问是刻意设计成这样，以造成一种所去地点与世隔绝的印象——一处看不见的神秘之所。半月湾酒店是一座漂亮的维多利亚式豪宅，通体为韦奇伍德瓷器蓝，坐落在高耸悬崖上的松林之间，俯瞰着太平洋和新月形的白色沙滩，沙滩上星星点点巨石散落。开花的灌木环绕在建筑四围底座，带来微渺的香气。四面都有宽阔的木质台阶通到走廊，走廊延伸到酒店内部。吉姆自觉描述起周围的景象，布莱尔对此十分感激。

吉姆一手抓住包，布莱尔挂在他左臂上，两人离开停车场的环形碎石车道向入口走去。“六级台阶，chief。”吉姆小声说。

建筑内部，入口处有一个从一侧爬升到二楼阳台的旋转楼梯。楼梯和墙壁都以黑松木镶嵌，地板也是光可鉴人的硬木，典雅的家具下铺设色彩富丽花纹精巧的地毯。一座小巧雅致的丘比特大理石喷泉在另一侧，增添了一分流水的柔和低喃。

“欢迎来到半月湾酒店。”一位打扮得无可挑剔的年轻人在前台热情地招呼。

他们回以微笑。布莱尔有点怯生生的，吉姆为两人做了登记。

“晚餐是八点钟，在暖房。饭后九点钟在舞厅开始饮酒和跳舞”侍者递过来一把钥匙，“祝你们在这里度过愉快的时间。”

他们走上楼梯，布莱尔忍不住笑着轻呼：“是格林先生在舞厅里用烛台杀的人。”

“你这么觉得？”吉姆把他领到上方的阳台。“我一直觉得斯嘉丽小姐是凶手。”*

他们房间的装潢奢侈而高雅。最引人注目的是那张巨大的床，上面覆盖着的羽绒被设计成蓝色调的守旧样式。此外还有一张精工木制书桌、隐藏着电视和吧台的漂亮橱柜、覆着藏青织锦的躺椅，以及一张宽大的真皮扶手椅和相配的软垫凳。

房间有一个私密的小阳台俯瞰沙滩与大海，毗邻的浴室配备大理石造的三面封闭的大型开放式淋浴，还有一个相当奢侈的漩涡浴缸，可以容纳至少两人。

布莱尔四处走动，感受物品的纹理和形状，吉姆将一切都描述给他。“这确实是为了舒适和放松设计的地方。”布莱尔中立地评价。

“这不是它全部的设计目的，chief。”吉姆低声回答。他找到了家具和天花板中几处监控设备。它们藏得天衣无缝，但它们发出的低频声波无法逃过吉姆的独特能力。他漫不经心地扫视房间，告诉布莱尔这里有不止一个，而是三个摄像头——一个在衣柜上，正对着床，一个在顶灯上，聚焦在躺椅处，还有一个在浴室里，朝向浴缸和开放式淋浴房。

布莱尔进入了角色。他僵硬地摇摇头，将自己的脸半转向艾里森。“我还是不确定这样是不是合适，吉姆。我知道你想让我们之间继续下去，但是情况已经不同以往了。你不能假装它不存在。”

艾里森穿过房间站在布莱尔身后，手臂环抱着他，弯下腰，下巴抵着年轻人的肩膀。“唯一改变的是你的实力。我知道对你来说是很大的打击——我甚至不能想象这到底有多难。但是我爱你，你也还是那个你。你并没有变。”

布莱尔握住吉姆的手腕，靠在他怀里。“这对你来说不公平，”他悲伤地说。“你值得比我更好的——见鬼，吉姆，你不需要一个余生都只能挂在你胳膊上的人。”

“你比我应得的一切都要好得多，chief，”吉姆庄重地说。他已经不是在“表演”了。“我想不到有任何事能比有你陪伴着我生命中的每一天更美好。”

布莱尔抑制不住自己唇角的微笑。“你真是个无可救药的浪漫分子，”他温柔地说，“谁能想到？”

“敢告诉别人我就把你头发全剪了，”吉姆佯装生气。他笑着站起身：“你想出去走走吗？我看到旁边有个花园。”

“当然啦。”布莱尔赞同道，似乎有些急于脱离房间里这种亲密的气氛。“也许休息室会开放，我们可以在晚饭前喝一杯啤酒。”

\--

译注：Mr.Green 和MissScarlet均为经典心理逻辑推理桌游Clue (中文译作《妙探寻凶》)中的角色。故事背景设定在庄园中，庄园主人被谋杀，玩家均是嫌疑犯。最先找出凶手、凶器及行凶房间的玩家便可胜出。由于参加游戏的玩家人数、性格等不相同，游戏结果是随机的。


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

他们在花园中长椅上坐下来沐浴温暖阳光，感受着周遭的一切。布莱尔轻轻地将一只手放在吉姆胳膊上摇摇他，轻声提醒哨兵：“过滤掉林间的风声和海浪的声音。仔细听房子里和周围的响声。一旦分辨出其中一种，大致了解谈话内容，就继续听下一个。看看是否能听到有小孩的声音，好吗？”

“了解，chief。”吉姆轻喃着闭上双眼侧耳倾听。他听到别的情侣在办理入住，在他们后面，还有声音从那间占据了栋房子角落的休息室里传来。一个有着轻微西班牙口音的男人在说：“必须盯紧那个条子，他们现在正坐在花园里。”

他们引起了怀疑，这毫不令人吃惊，这才是真正的目的。吉姆继续听下去，有几次他听到激情的声音，脸都皱了起来，觉得自己像个变态。他听了很久，足够确认这里没有未成年人，于是将注意力转向别处。最终他捕捉到了一个非常遥远的声音，另一个有着西班牙口音的人在向客户表达同情，那人正在抱怨这些日子想找到一点高质量的乐子有多不容易。

吉姆皱眉更仔细地听下去，牙关咬紧了。他听见他们正在安排带进来一个年轻没开苞的男孩子，但是不会很快，可能需要一周，而且很贵。客户同意了这些条件然后离开了。吉姆在心中默默记下西班牙男人所用的名字，“贝恩斯”。有个电话正在被播出，吉姆全神贯注地记下拨号键盘发出的声调，随后那个声音又响起来，在跟一个叫马库斯的人下订单，让他在下周末之前把货运过来。他一直听到电话结束，没有更多有价值的信息了。他再次让自己的听觉四处飘散，直至覆盖整栋建筑以及周边地区。

“找到了。”几分钟后他喃喃道，“目前这里没有小孩，但下周末会有一个被带过来。我听到了一些人名，还有电话号码，等我搞清楚那些音调顺序就成了。没有关于毒品的信息，看看我们在这周末剩下的时间里能发现什么。”

“很好。”布莱尔叹口气，“虽然孩子们一点也不好，但是也许我们可以关掉这个魔窟。”

吉姆一条手臂环着布莱尔的肩膀。为了把自家搭档的注意力从这些不法之徒的窝点上转移开，他建议布莱尔凭气味猜猜他们周围都有哪些种类的花。

布莱尔做了个鬼脸。他很清楚吉姆的目的，但还是点头同意了，毕竟目前没有任何他们能做的事。他抱怨道：“你很享受这样吧？换你让我做气味测试？”

“嗯，确实很有吸引力，chief。”艾里森打趣他。

他们又坐了会儿，然后挽着手在周边花园里散步。吉姆注意到休息室的窗户那边有人在监视。他小声问：“我们散步时我想把手环在你肩上，你觉得这样可以吗？会不会感觉太像我在拉着你走？”

布莱尔咬着下唇，眯起眼睛思考。“可以试试。”他表示同意。他记得过去自己多么喜欢吉姆把手臂整个环着自己肩膀，那个友善的，兄弟般的动作。“我可以环着你的背，把手放在你腰带上保持平衡。”

吉姆微笑着抬起手，将布莱尔向自己的方向拉得更近，微微弯下腰轻轻吻了吻布莱尔的太阳穴。当他感觉到背后布莱尔温暖的手，他便领着他沿花园小径向休息室和暖房的后门走去。

走进休息室，一直监视着他们的男人从吧台边站起，走过铺设高雅地毯的地面过来打招呼。

“艾里森先生？”他的声音低沉而柔和，有一点轻微的西班牙口音。“我是帕科·罗德里格斯。我和我的兄弟埃内斯托是你们在半月湾的招待员。很荣幸欢迎您并为您提供服务。如果您有任何需要没有满足，只需要告诉我，我们会尽自己所能保证您在这里的舒适和愉快。”

吉姆握住他伸出的手，感到这个高而健壮的男人握力很强。他研究着男人深褐色的皮肤，油光水滑的黑色短发和黑巧克力色眼睛，怀疑自己在这双眼睛深处看到了一丝挑战的意味。

“谢谢你，这位是——”

“美丽的布莱尔·桑德伯格。”罗德里格斯打断他的话。他的声音变得低沉诱惑，打量布莱尔的双眼中充满放肆的欲望。“您的确是一位非常幸运的人，艾里森先生。”

“那只是你的个人观点。”布莱尔打断他。他很厌烦被这样讨论，好像他是个又聋又瞎的人。“我恰恰觉得自己才是那个幸运的人。”这人色眯眯的目光从他诱惑的嗓音里都能听出来。布莱尔故意向吉姆那边依靠过去，好让他知道自己到底喜欢的是谁。

“啊，当然。”帕科的反应相当圆滑，丝毫不受被拒绝的影响。“桑德伯格先生，如果有任何可以令您感到更舒适的需求，请尽管说。”

“谢谢。”布莱尔的音调听起来十分敏感。“我现在只想要啤酒。如果有的话请给我一杯。”

“那是自然。如果坐在火边可能会让您更舒服一些，我会把酒给您送过去。艾里森先生，您想喝些什么？”

“一样就好，谢谢。”吉姆转身将布莱尔领到桌子旁边。休息室里还有其他几对情侣，但整个房间弥漫着谨慎和私密的气氛，椅子和情侣座被摆放成一些小组，以植物隔开，几乎将其中坐的人完全隐藏。

吉姆坐在布莱尔对面，发现自己以一种前所未有的方式肆无忌惮地刻意打量着自己最好的朋友。前台招待盯着布莱尔看，好像完全被他迷住了，而帕科表现出的兴趣足以说明一切。

“美丽的。”帕科如此形容。尽管吉姆对另一个男人如此直率地评价自家搭档感到气恼，客观上他却不得不同意这个观点。在布莱尔注意不到自己被满带欲望和诱惑的目光注视的时候，这像是一种微妙的侵犯，作为回应，吉姆的身体在保护欲驱使下绷紧了。

而现在，他在布莱尔眼中寻找着他人所看到的事物。大眼睛长睫毛，由于失去视力显得雾气朦胧，瞳孔因寻找光线而放得很大。这孩子的脸颊因室外新鲜寒冷的空气而泛着微红，他轻咬着嘴唇，让它看起来非常润泽，非常性感。

将布莱尔当做其他男人的欲望对象来审视真的很奇怪。吉姆觉得嘴巴发干，身体里突然涌起强烈的温柔和保护欲。他清清喉咙，将视线从布莱尔脸上挪到火堆上。“你觉得够暖和吗，chief?”他声音有些沙哑。

“我很好。”布莱尔轻声回答。他仍然有些气恼：“那个怪胎都要用眼睛把我扒光了吧？”他咬着牙，厌恶得轻轻发抖。

“恐怕是这样。”吉姆严肃地说，“别担心，我不会让他靠近你。”

“我的英雄。”布莱尔深吸一口气，顽皮地笑起来，把吉姆也逗笑了。当肌肉发达的调酒师“豪尔赫”将啤酒装在冰镇过的细长玻璃杯里送来之后，布莱尔举起泛着泡沫的酒杯向吉姆一敬。吉姆同他碰杯，两人坐下来享受火焰和他们之间令人舒适的友谊。

\--

布莱尔紧抓着吉姆的左臂走进暖房的那一刻，许多双眼睛都转过来欣赏这番景象。艾里森看起来无可辩驳地优雅，穿着完美剪裁的灰色西装，挺括的衬衣和领带，耳畔看似不协调的耳环捕捉着烛光。在他身侧，布莱尔看起来异常美味。他穿着松散的深蓝色衬衣，手臂上的石膏模藏在宽松的袖子下面，袖子的面料在柔和的光线中闪烁，使他的眼睛看起来比以往更蓝。他的头发如同卷发构成的狂野而光滑的光环，半系带的衬衣显露出他柔软光洁的胸膛。吉姆再次被投向布莱尔的肆无忌惮的欲望目光所震撼，以至于意识不到他自己也为相似的目光注视着。

布莱尔感到搭档动作有些僵硬，小声问：“有什么问题吗？”

吉姆看着他最好的朋友，又一次以不同以往的角度认识了他，看到了房间里其他男人所看到的事物。“不，”他声音沙哑，“没有什么问题。这里的人只是坦率地欣赏一个真正美丽的人。”

布莱尔眨眨眼睛，因搭档的语气而脸红了。他清清喉咙，用肩膀推推吉姆：“我们应该找个位子。”

“好主意。”吉姆四下环顾，找到一处隔间。这里有俯瞰大海的凸窗。他希望布莱尔能看到月光如何反射在冲到岸边的浪花上。想起他们的扮演游戏，他向布莱尔靠近，弯腰在他脸颊上亲了一下，随后把注意力转向菜单：“好了，这是我们的晚饭。”他低声吹了个口哨，“很高兴你看不到价格。”

布莱尔给了他一个嘲讽的表情，摇摇头。“我被你的柔情感动得一塌糊涂，吉姆。”

艾里森满心喜欢地看着他，把选项念出来。所有的菜对他的口味来说都太过分了点。布莱尔为各种菜里牡蛎的创造性运用嗤笑不止。服务员问他们是否想要饮料，吉姆点了一种从新西兰运来的罕见红酒。等到侍应生带着红酒回来开瓶，并将它斟入杯中，他们也决定好了要点的菜。

菜色的烹调和摆盘都很精致，而且吉姆不得不承认，非常可口。吃完后吉姆签了账单，两人漫步走过大厅，为舞厅里传来的音乐所吸引。

舞厅在这栋巨大古老的维多利亚式建筑的另一侧。当他们步入时又一次受到瞩目，吉姆咬紧牙关眯起眼睛。他开始以一种奇怪的方式习惯这种注意，但是对布莱尔的保护欲却不断攀升。

他搂住布莱尔的肩膀，带领他的朋友走到角落里一张隐蔽的桌子前。将他敏锐的感官从自家搭档身上移开，转而去在巨大的房间里发现非法药物的存在是一件令人挣扎的事。他捕捉到烟草的香气，毫无疑问是附着在其他客人的衣物上。还有许多不同种类的究竟，但是没有药物。也许药物只在上面的私密房间里使用——如果是这样，通过粗略的感官来检测会很难。

吉姆耸耸肩，将这个问题放在一边，不想冒着暴露伪装的危险进一步探索。他已经从早先无意听到的电话中得到了足够的信息来阻止他们的行动。他将注意力重新放在布莱尔身上，再次为布莱尔所吸引的目光僵硬了一下。

“男人们又在看我了？”布莱尔猜测。感受到吉姆的手臂收紧了些，他轻声取笑他。

“嗯哼。”艾里森咕哝着，拉出椅子引导布莱尔坐下。

年轻人偷笑道：“干嘛，别人会以为你吃醋了。”他俏皮地说，“你知道的吉姆，那些人很可能是在看你，想象着你这套极其漂亮昂贵的西装下面充满男性魅力的肌肉。”

吉姆嗤之以鼻，在布莱尔身边坐下，把自己的手覆在搭档的手上。“现在到底是谁在吃醋？”他笑着调侃，附身向前，磨蹭着布莱尔的脖颈。“你很好闻。”

布莱尔笑起来。“很高兴我不臭。”他拖长声音说着，转过脸，意识到吉姆的脸非常近，嘴唇邀请般地微微张开。吉姆深深地吻了他，知道周围满是观众。

不久之后他们分开，布莱尔微笑着小心翼翼地抚摸伴侣的脸颊。“想跳舞吗？”他问。“这是首慢歌，所以我应该能跟上你的节奏。只是不要踩到我的脚，好吧，大个子？”

吉姆笑着站起来，轻轻牵起年轻人的手。他们走进舞池，艾里森的手臂环绕着布莱尔，把他拉近。布莱尔的脑袋靠在他胸前，贴着他的下巴。这是首令人迷醉，回味悠长的情歌，温柔而深情。他们随着节奏轻轻摇晃，布莱尔抱着吉姆的腰，以气音轻轻哼唱旋律。吉姆发现自己的喉咙和胸腔中也奇怪地振动着，形成一种微妙的共鸣。节奏转换为更为活泼的韵律，他们在舞池里跳华尔兹。布莱尔伤感地说：“要是我能像《闻香识女人》里的帕西诺那样跳曼巴就好了。”

“对呀，但他当时正在行骗，chief——他能看清自己要去哪儿。”吉姆调笑道，随后僵住了。这是他第一次取笑布莱尔的失明，而他立刻就后悔了。

布莱尔感觉到了，他摇摇头。“没关系。”他小声说着，紧紧抓住吉姆，“我知道我看不见——你不用刻意回避这点。”

“我只是——”吉姆结结巴巴地说，“我只是不觉得你是盲人，chief。你比大多数人看到的还要多，因为他们不懂得如何观察，如何倾听。大部分人不感兴趣，不像你一样关心别人。”

布莱尔望着自己的朋友，笑得很灿烂。“这是别人对我说过的最好的话之一。谢谢你，吉姆。”

艾里森利用这一刻，弯下腰深深地吻了布莱尔——他没有意识到，自己已经不再关心是否有其他人在看，或者这仅仅是给别人的表演。布莱尔喉咙深处发出轻微的呻吟，吉姆感到震动一直传到他的脚趾。他直起身，有些喘不过气，开始认真思考自己特么的究竟在做什么。

布莱尔还没有意识到他们已经不仅仅是在角色扮演了，依偎在吉姆身上。“也许我们在公众面前已经表演得够多，是时候上楼去做更多的私人展示了？”

“呃，是的。”吉姆喉咙发干。他伸出手温柔地抚摸着搭档的脸，突然感到非常困惑。他的手臂环着布莱尔的肩膀，尽可能地保持平稳，领着布莱尔走出房间……布莱尔在他夹克下面滑动，最终环绕在腰带上的那只温暖的手所带来的触碰，令他异样地敏感。


End file.
